Safe and Sound
by DarkAlice321
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam meets a young woman in a small town, her name is Anestasia and she has a very misterious past, who is this young woman going to end up with? Dean? Sam? Or will she die, is she gonna leave the brothers broken hearted? And how can she help save them from the demons? Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Safe and Sound chapter 1

"So man what are we up to tonight?" Sam asks walking into our hotel room, this one is western themed seems to be the nicest we've seen in months. we even have booze in the fridge pre stocked.

"well I think we should head down to the bar, there is a local band playing there, and she seems to be quite the nut job but everyone enjoys her vocals" I say to Sam. "So I doubt that it's anything to worry about, but I could use a drink" Sam replies right as Ruby walks in, things are so much better now that we made her human, she still has demonic capabilities like Sam but she is not a full demon.

"well were already late we might catch the last few songs if we're lucky" Ruby says pulling her tank top off and yanking a mini dress on over the top of it along with her leather jacket….

Ania POV

"so tonight for my closing song I decided to sing a Taylor swift song, it's the song she will be performing for the new movie The Hunger Games, big fan of the book, if you have kids I suggest buying it for them.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

As I watch the crowd that is completely entranced with my voice I notice some late comers, I have never had anyone show late so I suspect they are probably travelers. As I suspect, they are, there's three of them, a woman with dark black hair dark black eyes, I can tell she is a changed demon, she has pale white skin and very skinny, she seems perfect in every way, except her dark streak.

There are two men with her, both are rather tall, they are brothers, one is slightly taller than the other with long-ish hair he has dark hazel eyes, he is handsome in his own way but I see his bond with the ex demon. The other one the older of the two I presume turns to look up at me, he seems transfixed on me as if I were the most amazing thing he has ever seen. I get similar looks once in a great while, but it's mostly for my voice, no one seems to notice my perfectly curved body, or my straight and long red brown hair, that falls down around the backs of my knees.

My oddly colored sea foam green eyes meet dark green ones and I instantly feel a pull towards the man, he has short hair a long military cut spiked up at the top I can tell by looking at him that he is well built, I'd like to bet that under that black shirt and leather jacket is a perfectly sculpted body and a few scars to match the muscle. The ultimate bad boy with the angelic heart. I focus back into the song and finish the last verse for the night, my eyes close and I can see something happening and it seems to be centered around the man I was just watching. I re open my eyes and look down and lock eyes with him before finishing completely.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

"alright you drunken fools it's time for me to grab a drink" I tease mostly looking at UK the uncle of the british family that moved into elk wood, a dreary little desert town way out in Arizona.

"Very funny Anastasia!" He calls back. "I try my best" I say as I pack my guitar into it's case, I thank the band members for playing before I jump off the stage, I slide on an ice cube that the bar tenders must have dropped, and just as I expect the tile floor of the bar I feel two arms catch me.

"Nice catch thanks" I say as the man stands me upright but still keeping a hand on my hip just in case I slide again. "nice fall" he replies in a smart tone.

"I try my best" I reply turning around to see the man I was looking at from the stage. "oh, um, sorry, names Ania fisher" I say to the guy, he stands much taller than I would have expected he must be pushing six foot easy. And as expected the muscle in his arms and chest I amazing.

" Dean Winchester" He replies offering a hand shake. "and if I heard correctly your full name is Anastasia" Dean says with a smirk on his face. "well my full name is a mouth full, especially when I'm in trouble" I say with a laugh as Dirk hands down my guitar. "thanks Dirk" I say handing him the wad of cash. "split it up" I say before turning back to Dean.

"you make a killing don't you" he says. "yeah, well if you have talent use it" I say as I walk to the bar. "can I buy you a round?" Dean offers. "sure, can't say no" I reply as Margarita drags out my favorite drink.

"okay margarita you like hell" I say to the woman. "yeah that thing has been around the house again, I keep tryin to shoot it but I'll I done so far is blow holes in my walls, ya know I spilled some salt in the kitchen the other day all over the floor and Paul never swept, that fucking thing aint been in my kitchen since" Margarita says.

"I don't know G I can't figure it out either, if salt keeps it away ya know it could be a Rat, some rats are allergic to salt, and if you remember Tony's rat didn't like salt. So maybe he was lyin bout it being dead" I say to the worried woman.

"I don't know Candy, that thing is scary though and now it's knocking things over, woke up this mornin and all our family pictures with Charles in it was knocked over, it's like whatever it is, is trying to say something about Charles, if I didn't know better I'd say it's a ghost" G says, that's margartia's nick name.

"well that's nuts G, ghosts, yall need sleep" I say before drinking down the last of the Rum and Coke.

"what ever chica, I'm headed home." She says, Dean pays the Tab then looks at me when margarita is gone. "ghosts?" he asks.

"yeah, I have been thinking the same thing but G freaks over a mouse in the house, took her oldest son ten years to get a pet snake" I say to dean. "so you believe in ghosts?" Dean asks.

"yeah, but not in the General casper type lore, like G just said, salt scares it, she said nothing scared it as far as bullets but her husband put some iron nails in the wall on one side of the house, and not like deck nails like huge nails, like packing and shipping freight box nails and the thing wont go through that side of the house" I explain to dean. "I know I'm crazy" I say before dean can speak.

"actually I don't think you are. You mind if I help you and your friend destroy it" Dean offers.

"what your gonna tell me your one of the camera crew guys for ghost facers" I tease. "no actually I think ghost facers are bull shit morons that probably couldn't get a job as an exterminator so they went to ghost hunting thinking they could catch a ghost" Dean laughs. "okay so what's your story big boy, you obviously don't have a full time job like most people yet you can afford this joint" I say spiraling my finger in the air to signal the elk horn bar.

"well it is a full time job but it's not legal" Dean says seriously. "so you have an illegal full time job, let me guess you're a Russian hit man" I laugh back.

"Russian hit man, that'd probably be easier I would think, hey why don't you follow me and my bro back to the hotel and we can explain things better" Dean says.

"hm, you tell me you have an illegal full time job, get me a drink then invite me to your hotel, I'm thinkin this is not a good idea." I laugh.

"yeah I guess that sounds pretty bad" Dean laughs. "you guess? So what's your next move, telling me angels are real and the world is ending tomorrow so let's have fun tonight" I tease. "that only works on women who get wasted" Dean laughs nervously.

"let's go, get your brother" I say hopping off the bar stool. "yet your still following me" Dean says following me.

"well I can handle my own, I don't think you could take me down" I reply. "you'd be surprised sister" Dean replies. "sam! Got a job let's go!" Dean calls. "and that's sounding real comforting" I laugh as I get outside. "so where are you parked?" Dean asks. "I am parked in my garage" I say pointing across the town to a garage that is opened to show off a red sixty seven chevy impala.

"the impala?" Dean asks. "yeah, their bad ass car's got a problem with my choice?" I snaps. "no" Dean replies as he unlocks a black sixty seven chevy impala.

"nice" I say as his brother politely opens the door for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 folks. I still haven't captured Dean and...i mean i still don't own Supernatural.

Safe and sound chapter 2

Insanity at it's finest

Ania Pov continued

"Okay...*heavy nervous Sight*... so you guys are telling me I'm not nuts that this is actually a ghost?" I ask for clarification as I'm looking at the weapons sitting in the trunk of the car, everything from a basic nine mill to an Ak-47, knives to machetes, rock salt to road flairs.

"I thought women likes being right?" Dean teases.

"yeah, but if we think were right and never know... its okay, but when it's a topic like 'are monsters real' and we think we'll never know, then were told they are real, it's a whole other ball game." I say looking at Dean and Sam. Ruby huffs in irritation then rolls her eyes, Dean looks me over one more time making sure I'm okay before focusing on something in the trunk.

"I'm not going to break down you know, I'm a big girl." I say to dean. "How do we kill it, or send it away" I say to Dean and Sam when neither comment on my "big girl" speech.

"Well, first we need to find out who is haunting the place and why, then we burn the bones." Sam explains.

"Who was that Charles person Margarita was talking about?" Dean asks. "Her son, he was buried in north shore cemetery, he died last year…. When this all started come to think of it." I say realizing that Charles is the cause.

"So Charles is who?" Sam asks. "Margarita's youngest son, he died when he was five, he was drown in the pool by the neighbors kid" I explain. "And what happened to the neighbors kid?" Dean questions.

"He was found in the cactus bed, covered head to foot in huge thorns, they didn't find him for a few days, he bled to death the parents thought he just fell and couldn't get out" I reply.

"Aw fuck that's….ouch" Ruby says shivering and running her hands over her arms, just at the thought of such a young child having such a painful death, it finally shakes her calm.

"So what is he doing then?" I ask. "He has killed off his killer so I would think he is trying to contact his mother or father in order to come home, he probably doesn't know he is dead" Sam says.

"So what do we do?" I ask. "We go hunting" Dean says with a smirk on his face.

"Okay let's roll" I say. "um, your staying here and were gonna go kill it" Dean says. "um, not a chance" I say sarcastically. "Sam?" Dean asks for back up. "Dude it's just a ghost, give her a fire poker and the shot gun" Sam says handing me a gun.

"Hm, I like you better, you listen, but that's probably because Ruby has whipped your sorry ass." I say teasingly. "Damn straight I have" Ruby says high fiving me on the way out the door. Then making a whipping sound as she snakes her hand out like she's whipping Sam who has a put out look on his face. There goes his ego...

"They go out for three days every week?" Dean asks. "Yeah, Margarita and her husband leave Tony at home, the nineteen year old. So here is the plan, I'm gonna go distract Tony, you guys find what you need then tap on the window." I say pointing to the back wall's window largest window that's covered by a sheet with a huge cross on it.

"How are you gonna distract him?" Dean asks. "The guy has had the hots for me since I was thirteen." I reply. "How old are you?" Dean asks. "Eighteen… barely" I say before walking inside.

"Barely Eighteen? Dude!" Sam scolds Dean as I get inside. "I didn't know that! does she look eighteen!" Dean says before getting to work.

"Oh Tony!" I call seductively as I walk into his room. "Hey there Annie" Tony says looking over at me, he is shorter than Dean by a lot he is only a few inches taller than me, dark brown eyes, a squeaky annoying voice and lacks muscle in every way, even below the belt he's small. A few to many episodes of him running through the bar's parking lot drunk and naked as a jay bird.

"Hey hot shot. Watcha up to?" I ask flopping on the bed next to him, being sure to expose my cleavage as I toss on leg over his. "Wondering why you dragged your drunk ass over here?" He replies harshly.

"Aw, don't be like that, I just wanna play." I say kissing his shoulder and wishing I didn't have to, I let myself think I'm doing this to Dean. "Play huh?" Tony says in a cynical tone, his hand moving to my hip.

"Oh I can think of a few games." He says in a morbid tone. "This one is called Mattress wrestling." He then says trying to overpower me, I let him kiss me and remove my shirt, though he sliced it with his knife and this makes me mad as hell, I have to ride home with two men I don't even know, with just a see through black lace bra on.

"This kind of game?" Tony asks stupidly. "No I was thinking monopoly, but this will work" I say provocatively.

"I sure hope so" Tony says, he then reaches for my bra and I instantly feel like I'm betraying Dean somehow.

I hear a loud gun fire off in the back forty then a slight tap on the window. "Oh my god what was that!" I screech over dramatically as I sit up. "Doesn't matter, I can protect you" Tony says pushing me back to the bed a little to rough, it doesn't hurt but the excess force wasn't needed.

"No, that was to close, whoever is firing is on the property we need to call the cops!" I say trying to move, to my biggest shock Tony grabs my throat and slings me back onto the bed I feel my skull hit the head board and I wince though still trying to fight off Tony.

"DEAN!" I screech, I hear another gunshot and it's closer this time. "who's Dean? Is that your boyfriend you whore! Your mine!" Tony yells slapping me across the face, he has me pinned in a position that I can't move from to swing at him, otherwise he'd be dead by now.

"DEAN, HELP!" I scream, another gunshot pursues before I hear the back door knob rattling. "DEAN!" I scream again. "Ania!" I hear Dean yell for me. "Dean help!" I scream as Tony cuffs me to the bed, then moves for my jeans. "NO!" I screech kicking Tony in the stomach, he falls back a few steps before grabbing some rope and trying to tie me down.

"DEAN!" I scream again.

"Sam Burn the body!" I hear Ruby yell then glass shatters, Tony looks up just in time to catch Deans fist in his Jaw.

"Dean!" I yell as Tony swings back with a knife in hand, Dean dodges it easily and I thank god that he can fight and has had training in this hunting thing he does. Because Tony is trained military status with close combat, hand to hand using knives or any other object you can think of.

"DEAN!" I hear Ruby yell as she get's to the bedroom, she sees me cuffed to the bed and run's straight to me, she picks the lock of the cuffs.

"No you whore get back here!" Tony yells as Ruby drags me away to the living room where Sam has just entered the room and is applying salt around the living room in a fairly large circle.

"Sam, Dean needs help!" Ruby yells taking the salt from Sam, Sam looks at me then bolts to the bedroom to help his brother.

A moment later Dean is dragging Tony out, he is hog tied and has his mouth taped shut. Dean tosses him into the circle and leaves him there.

"Ania? Are you okay?" Dean asks turning me towards him and looking at me. "No" I say letting out a sob, Dean pulls me into his arms and lets me cry. "Dean we need to kill this thing, I've seen some pissed off little kids before but this is crazy" Sam says.

"What does it mean by 'the plan, is death' that's crazy" Ruby asks. "What are you talking about!" Tony yells having moved forward just enough to get the tape off his mouth. "Dude you have two options you can stop talking willingly or by force." Sam snaps at him before the front door bashes open.

"Charles?" I hear Tony ask from the floor. "Tony you've been a meanie!" Charles, says to Tony.

"Did he hurt you?" Charles asks. I don't answer. "Tony why did you do that!" Charles says before crossing over the salt line. "what the?" Sam whispers then realizes the rope ting up Tony is draped over the salt line and is breaking the line.

"You killed me Tony, why did you kill me?" Charles asks before touching Tony's head, Tony let's out a blood curdling scream before his body disappears into a bright flash of light.

"Where did he go?" Ruby asks looking around. "The boy took him to the grave with him." A stern voice says from the front door.

"Cass?" Dean and Sam say in unison. "I came to help, I didn't have anything else to do so Anna sent me." The guy named Cass says. "Is she okay?" Cass asks. "I am now" I say leaning into Dean.

"So how do we clean up?"Ruby asks, Cass snaps his fingers and everything looks as good as new including the window that dean punched through.

I pull back slightly and look at Dean's hand's the right one is bleeding and has glass stuck in it. "It's fine let's get you home" Dean says, he removes his jacket and wraps it around me, right as Cass opens the door for us the sun rises over the rocky red cliffs on the horizon…..

"Why don't you guys stay at my place tonight?" I offer as Dean finally says it's time to go, I am wearing Dean's jacket still as I grab his hand and start to pull at the glass stuck there. He winces and I look up.

"Sorry" I say before reaching back into my mom's old surgery bag and pulling out some numbing spray, I spray the stuff on and then go back to work.

"Okay so your eighteen and you have surgical equipment" Sam prompts. "And you say i'm the creepy one." Dean teases. "Yeah my mom was a surgeon, I have all her medical stuff she died last year, she was all I had left." I say to Sam.

"Not even a dog?" Cass asks, I wonder if he has mental problems he isn't to bright. "Sorry, Cass here is an angel, he isn't to experienced with humans." Sam says.

"I see, a complete angel, but it's fine, it's ironic my mom actually died in a car wreck taking my dog to the vet, literally no one." I say.

"And literally Cass is an angel" Ruby says. "And you're a demon" Cass snaps back. "She used to be" I say to cass. "what? How? How do you know?" Ruby asks.

"sorry, I can just see things like that, well more like hear it. I can hear the dark side calling out searching for you, I thought you could hear it but I guess not" I say with a shy smile….

End of chapter 2! see you on page 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, this should be interesting?

Safe and sound chapter 3

Family: new ties

"Hmmmm, ow." I hear Sam grumble stupidly, when he sits up, I hear the smack of his forehead on the top bunk.

"That sounded painful" I laugh as I walk down the hall. "Well it wasn't a great wake up call." Sam laughs back his voice groggy from sleep. "Hey me and Ruby have breakfast made" I say to Sam, I hear Dean stir before sitting straight up.

"Something's burning!" He says loudly. "Ania!" I hear Ruby shriek from the kitchen.

"Ay, honey I said turn the Bacon on low not high" I say removing the skillet from the flame and shutting it off. "I'm sorry" Ruby says, looking pathetic.

"It's okay, try again, keep the flame on low" I say handing her the pack of bacon a clean frying pan and turning the flame on low.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks. "Yeah, it's fine I can watch you now." I tease bumping my hip against hers.

Sam and Dean exchange an odd look before I turn to them. "Let me see" I say looking at Deans hand, he sighs but let's me look. "hm, okay it looks fine" I say looking at the stitches pulling at one of his knuckles.

"Ruby, add butter before putting the eggs in." I warn taking the bowl of scrambled eggs and handing her the butter dish.

"um…. She asks in one simple phrase. "Just a little like that" I say showing her. "Okay she says before dumping the eggs in. "Now keeping doing this" I say showing her how to break apart the cooking eggs.

"Okay, you two sit. Coffee or orange juice?" I ask grabbing a few mugs. "Coffe" Dean says still not completely awake.

"My kinda guy, prefers coffee over oranges" I say as after Sam asks for orange juice. "Here and here" I say as Ruby squeals in surprise. "Turn the flame off" I say as she moves the pan off the stove to see why it just went up in flames.

"Okay butter is flammable ruby, don't use that burner for a while" I say turning the other on….

"Ruby that was really good." Dean says and shock is evident in his voice. "thanks but Ania helped." Ruby says taking the last bite of food on her plate.

"Ania?" I hear Dean's voice call from across the table, I know what his next words will be. "If you're ever in the area again, stop by." I say before going to the kitchen, not even letting him say he has to leave. I let the tears fall freely as I walk back in and take their empty plates back to the kitchen.

"Dean I'll meet you at the car" Sam says following a sad looking Ruby out the front door. "Ania? Thanks again" Sam says before walking out, I see Ruby and Sam arguing out front before Dean walks in distracting me.

"You don't owe me an explanation Dean, you were here a total of forty eight hours, I got in the way of you killing a ghost and nearly got myself raped and killed." I say as I rinse a dish and stack it.

"Your right I don't have to tell you but I want to" Dean replies. "I'm listening" I say to Dean.

"This job it requires more than the ability to run, you lose everything, family, friends, sometimes you get hurt-

"What's your point Dean?" I say interrupting him. "My point is, it's not fair to take everything away from you" Dean says. "I have nothing left to lose Dean, I have no family everyone is dead and I mean everyone even the fucking parrot died" I say pointing to the old bird cage in the corner of the living room.

"It's a full time job, a job that most people can't handle." Dean says. "Well I'm not most people." I say wiping more tears away from my face with the backs of my hands before going back to washing dishes.

"I know you aren't, believe me I know your different." Dean says before walking towards the front door. I dry my hands and walk after him, I tug him back to pull him down to kiss me.

I release him after a moment and turn away to go finish dishes, I watch Dean get into the car and Drive off down the main road. When his car finally disappears from my sight I hear a voice behind me.

"Wour just gonna let him go?" He says, and I shriek the plate in hand shattering on the floor then swiping back together and back to my hand again. "Cass? I thought you left" I say in breathy startled tone. "I did then I came back, I honestly thought that Dean would take you with him" Cass says pushing off the door way of the kitchen.

"Why would he, he's gonna get laid wherever he stops next, he will break some other girls heart before heading into another town and starting again." I say to the angel introduced to me officially as Casstiel. "Why don't you end that cycle, I seen the way Dean looked at you, if you went after him I bet you could convince him to take you with him, your right Anastasia you have no life here, so why not do something, make a life for yourself" Cass says before disappearing.

"Cass! Where the hell did that angel go?" I hiss before my keys catch my attention from the key rack on the wall.

"I have no life here" I say nodding in understanding... I run to the safe in my room and open it, I grab the ten stacks of hundred dollar bills, there is two grand in each stack. i also grab my bank card with my parents money in it. I toss all my clothes into a suit case before dragging it out to the car.

I start the engine of my impala and rev it engine before peeling out of the drive way. I turn off Def leppard as I speed down the road, I bring the car to a hundred and ten easily and follow the two lane highway. After thirty minutes going at this high speed I see Dean's black impala on the horizon, I ease the car passed one ten into one fifty, it's top speed.

I fly right passed the black impala a few miles as I slow down then hit the breaks, stopping the car sideways in the road.

I step out and lean against the car as Dean eases his car to a stop.  
He gets out of his impala with a pissed smirk on his face. "Did we forget something?" Dean asks in a pissed tone. "Yeah, my application." I say walking to him.

"Were not hiring." he replies quickly. "Then I'm volunteering" I say. "We don't need the extra help" Dean tosses back. "I'm new hire I need a few years of training" I say back.

"We already have too many trainees" Dean tosses back. "then I'll be housekeeping" I say now.

"We stay at hotels thank you" Dean replies. "Ruby needs a cooking teacher" I say looking at Ruby.

"Sam is working on it" Dean tosses back. "Actually it'd be really nice to have her teaching so I can focus on jobs!" Sam says giving me a grin. "Looks like one of your co workers thinks I'm a good investment, I have other talents" I say to Dean. "No, go home." Dean growls

"Then I'm not moving the car" I say tucking the keys in my cleavage out of Dean's reach, taking this from a semi professional level right straight down to kindergarten. "I will grab those I don't really care" Dean says "No you wont" I reply. Dean gives me a smirk.

"I'm still leaving my application" I say now.

"We will call you back" Dean says. "I don't have a phone" I say. "E-mail" Dean replies. "I don't believe in E-mail" I say

"A post card" Dean snaps. "I don't check the mail" I say finally running out of responses.

"Why do you want this job so bad?" Dean asks. "Is this an interview?" I ask. "Maybe, answer the question" Dean replies. "I don't want the job I want you, but the job is part of the deal." I reply momentarily shutting Dean's mouth.

"Both are dangerous" Dean tries. "I'm not scared" I reply. "There is a lot to learn" Dean warns.

"Good I learn fast" I reply. "Do My co workers agree?" Dean asks still frustrated by my antics. "Agreed!" Sam and ruby say back loudly. "There opinion doesn't matter as much as yours" I say as Dean pulls me off the car and against him. "Do you really want my opinion?" Dean asks. "You're the boss" I say, Dean kisses me before slipping his hand into my shirt and grabbing the keys. "Told you I would get the keys" Dean says pulling away slightly and dangling the keys in front of me. "Only because I let you Dean" I say before kissing him again.

"Right" Dean replies before handing the keys back to me. "Where we going?" I ask. "Don't know yet, follow me" Dean says. "How do I know you're not gonna take off?" I ask refusing to let him go.

"Because you have my angel in your car" Dean says looking at Casstiel sitting in the back seat.

"I'm not in the car yet" I say with a smirk. "You're the other angel!" Dean tosses back as he walks back to the car.

"Are you starting a harem?" I ask Dean when I get to the car. "Nope Angels aren't into that sort of thing" Dean says out the window. "This one isn't a normal angel" I say quietly. "Not even close!" Dean yells as he drives by me.

"Text messages great." Cass says looking down at his cell phone. "Ill answer" I say taking the phone. "Doesn't the law say no texting and driving" Cass says.

"And god says though shall not kill." I say reading the text "were headed to Nevada" I click on reply and text back K. Dean texts back a few seconds later. "were stopping in at a hotel in about three hours"

"k" I mumble as I send the text to Dean….

End chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappy 4 is up!

Safe and sound chapter 4

Beginning of something or another

Nevada 3:00 AM

"Ania" I hear Dean say, my head is leaning against his chest with one arm wrapped around me, his hand is holding my shoulder with his thumb rubbing in circles. "Yeah?" I say with a yawn.

We've been in Nevada nearly a week, Sam and Ruby are running this case. It's a ghost targeting Couples between the ages of nineteen to twenty five, but we haven't figured out why yet.

"What made you drive after me?" Dean asks. "I mean, like you said forty eight hours isn't enough time to know anything." Dean says.

"Honestly Dean I have no idea" I say. "what if this is just, because of me and Sam saving you? are you going to get over it and walk away?" Dean says.

"Dean I felt some kind of spark between us when you walked into the bar." I say turning towards Dean a little more and kissing his chest.

"You felt it to?" Dean asks. "Yeah, I only left the bar with you because of that, ten percent of me was screaming stupid but the other ninety percent said I was safe. I don't know why because I don't believe in love at first sight" I say sitting up, Dean stays laying down but doesn't move his hand off my hip.

"So you don't think were just going to…. Split ways anytime soon?" Dean asks. "Dean I could say right now that I never wanted to leave you but who is to say that I'm not going to get killed or distracted by someone else? Or your going to go after some other women and I'm gonna be left in some small town." I say looking back at Dean, I stretch before climbing out of bed.

"Well for one I'd never go after another woman if you're in my life, and second I'm lockin your ass in a basement Sam and Ruby can't even visit you" Dean teases as I walk over to the kitchen to grab the coffee Sam made before he left. "Okay I'll bite why not ruby?" I ask.

"Because I can lose you to a woman as well." Dean says teasing me i nearly choke on coffee at the comment. "Very funny, I don't sleep with women" I say to Dean.

"Well that exes that out of the question" Dean says. "I'm not going to ask" I say with a sigh, I start cooking breakfast as Dean sits down to start reading some of the files Sam left behind for us to research while he's out.

"Wait what?" Dean says looking at me. "hm?" I say as Dean glances at me, he walks over to me and lifts the back of my shirt to look at my panties.

"Kiss this" He laughs reading the words on the back. "Nice" Dean says before walking back to the table. "I thought so too" Sam says walking in just in time to see Dean reading the underwear.

"You been staring Sam?" Dean asks defensively. "No" I reply. "I bought them" Sam says before I can tell Dean. "Pardon?" Dean asks.

"Hey you bought Ruby the Thong and bra set" Sam replies. "As a joke because her thong was hanging off the Barrel of my riffle" Dean replies. "Someone mind explaining this? Or do I even want to know?" I say flipping a pancake out of the pan onto a plate.

"Sam and Ruby got wild one night when I was at the bar and I came home after the deed was done, I got up at three AM the next morning and found Rubies thong hanging off my riffle, so I made A joke of it and bought her a lingerie set." Dean explains.

"They'd be more impressive on her besides I like Lace better" Ruby says walking in with a box of books. "She told me to pick it and she would wear it" Dean adds. "So, Dean went out and bought a thong and bra set when Victoria's secret was doing the Biker girl theme" Ruby Chimes in.

"So what's the joke with this?" I ask. "Well Sam is forever saying kiss my biker ass to Ruby. So i bought her a pair of leather underwear that says Biker bitch on one side and i bite across the bra." Dean says. "I was gonna get a Tshirt For Annie but i had to find something better." Sam replies "So you bought her that" Dean says pointing to me. "Hey it's better than a leather thong" Sam replies. "I'm jealous" I finally say after a few minutes. "Of what?" Ruby asks trying to find a specific book in the box she brought in.

"Dean buys you bedroom leather." I say Sam nearly chokes on his coffee. "Well Ania, I would buy you that sort of thing except you wont give it up." Dean replies.

"It's okay Ania, I'll buy you something sexy for wearing around the room" Ruby says. "See, Ruby loves me." I say to Dean sticking my tongue out at him.

"And that's why these two aren't visiting when I lock you in the basement, Sam is buying you underwear and Ruby is trying to get in them." Dean says, Sam starts laughing again as he reads through a file.

"Is there going to be Dungeon toys?" I say to Dean, he laughs lightly at the comment.

"Maybe" Dean replies. "Sammy doesn't need toys, so follow me Anastasia follow me to the dark side." Ruby says making a come here motion. "Maybe I will" I say walking over to her.

"What your gonna play three some with my brother?" Dean asks in offense. "No I'm having fun with Ruby" I say before kissing Ruby, she responds playing along and shocking both men.

"Mmmmmm, I like the dark side" I tease before serving Dean and Sam their plates. "I'm going to take a shower" I say nonchalantly.

"You defiantly need a cold shower!" Dean yells across the room. "Nope just some water proof toys" I reply before closing the door.

Dean pov

"Hilarious" I grumble as Ruby sit's down ever so normally and starts eating.

"Babe you did great on these, however you forgot to add butter to the pancakes" Sam says "oops, I can make more?" Ruby says her voice going up slightly. "It's fine" Sam replies adding a small bit of butter to the food.

A few minutes pass and Ania walks out wrapped in a towel. "Hey Ania check this out" Sam calls. "Yeah?" she says walking over to us. "Well, the Ghost is Carolina Burgstrom, she was married three years, to Edward Burgstrom. She was eighteen he was Thirty seven almost thirty eight, he got them killed, police aren't sure if it was on purpose or accident because the two were fighting over the fact she was having an affair with one of her clients at the Dental office, so she is targeting men who are having marital problems, attending marriage counseling, problem is a normal salt and burn wont fix this, because Carolina's body was never found someone removed the body from the scene and buried it and I'm assuming on the property someplace." Sam explains.

"Well then we obviously can't catch her, none of us are mad at each other… right?" Ania says looking up at me innocently.

"We're not mad at each other just teasing each other." I say walking from the kitchen sink over to where Anie has moved to get herself a plate of food. I hug her from behind and kiss down her neck before biting her lightly.

"Go get dressed, were gonna go take a break today" Sam says to Ania. "Dean take a shower I have something planned."

Sam pov

When I'm certain that Dean is in the shower and Ania is in the bathroom putting make up on and getting dressed I turn to Ruby who is waiting for me to explain.

"Unfortunately were gonna have to piss those two off to finish this case. Were taking them to a casino, were gonna set Dean up to look like he is after some chick and your going to make sure Ania is there in time to see it, then were gonna make sure they get into an argument over it, when we get here I'll go to the house and send an SOS to Deans phone, Ania will show up with Dean and then hopefully the ghost will show up so we can kill it while their battling it, were gonna have to use a cast away spell since we don't have a body." I explain to ruby.

"That's cruel, do you think it'll blow over?" Ruby asks "Once we explain what we did Ania and Dean will make up" I reply.

"So were we goin?" Ania asks skipping into the room and jumping to a stop right in front of the table.

"To a casino, were going shopping Dean and I can hit the slots" I say to Ania….

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Safe and sound chapter 5

Unbelievable!

Ania Pov

"Wow this is so much more fun than I expected." I say looking at a jewelry set in the window, Dean is right behind me with Sam behind ruby.

"Ruby check that ring, that's bad ass" I say pointing to a Diamond ring in the window of a Small Kay Jewelers store. "Damn that's is nice, so simple to, I hate rings that are big and bulky" Ruby says, she looks at the Silver band with three black diamonds in it, in between the three diamonds is two very tiny white diamonds. "I like the purple one" She says looking at the Rings match, only with purple diamonds instead of Black.

"Shit! Sammy I left my Purse in the car can you go grab it?" Ruby says looking at Dean for the keys. "Okay" the two say at once, Dean hands Sam the keys before Dean looks at me. "I'm headed to the casino, you two stay out of trouble" Dean says before walking to the Casino. He grabs his phone as he goes, Sam returns a few minutes' later hands Ruby her purse gives her an odd look before walking off…

"Oh Sam says he just got a great hit on a slot let's go find him!" Ruby says excitedly, handing me her phone. I read the text message before bouncing along after her. "Come on Ania!" She exclaims dragging me along and into the main hall of the casino, I run after her before running into her.

"What's….wrong?" I say looking at the scene before me, Dean stands at the other end of the hall with One of the Casino dancers plastered against him kissing him and trying to drag him to the back rooms of the building.

"Dean?" I say loud enough so he can hear me over the hustle and bustle of the room. "Annie it's not what it looks like!" Dean says. "Then what is it Dean? I followed you! I trusted you!" I yell right as Sam walks out counting cash. "What did you say to me just this morning!" I scream and everyone stops and looks.

"Hey Dean….. oh shit" Sam says looking between me the dancer and Dean. "I'm so stupid" I say before walking away.

"Ania!" Ruby calls running after me Sam begins yelling at Dean, I go to unlock my impala but Ruby stops me from getting in. Dean and Sam are standing a few feet away almost in a fist fight.

"What Ruby?" I say harshly. "Don't act like I did this Ania, I just wanted to ask you if you can help me and Sam with this case, you can stay in different rooms or whatever you want just this one case help us, please" Ruby begs.

"Why me?" I ask ruby. "If I wasn't here you'd call bobby" I say remembering hearing the older hunter's name mentioned a few times.

"Because Bobby is on another case" Ruby says quickly. "Fine, get me a room next door and I'll help" I say before getting into the car. I turn on my Radio and place a CD in the modern sound system of the car.

I turn on the mixed CD full blast.

A half hour later Sam calls my phone. "Hey where are you hon?" Sam asks softly a touch of guilt in his tone. I turn the radio down that is blasting Jabbawockeez song called 'let it rock.'

"I'm on my way to the race scene down town" I'll be to the hotel in a few hours" I say to Sam. "Your gonna race the impala?" Sam asks shocked. "Yeah, I have Two NOS tanks in it and the engine is just fine, brand new tires so I figure what the hell, call if you have an emergency" I say to Sam.

"Street racing is illegal and Dangerous" Sam says. "So is hunting Sammy" I reply. "Do me a favor and be careful, even if you and Dean are apart me and ruby care what happen to you." Sam says.

"Slright see you in a few" I say before hanging up. I pull up the scene, there are a few American classics, a Porsche that has a back fire problem and two racers looking for a third player they are dragging out two Mustangs.

"I'm in" I say pulling out the five hundred they want as a bet. "Um in that?" They ask looking at my car. "That run's more than those do" I say, everyone laughs. "I doubt that" The men say. "Then it's easy money, or are you afraid of getting bitch slapped." I say, the man snatches the money up before storming to his car and pulling to the starting line. I notice Dean parked a few feet away, I take a deep breath and focus on the road keeping the flag just in my view. As soon as it hits the ground I hit the gas and shift, I fly down the two mile stretch pulling ahead last minute, one of the drivers tries to knock me off but I see it coming and hit the NOS tank before he can hit me, I fly past first, way before he does, then the grey mustang flies in at second place and the purple one comes in third.

"Good race boys, try tuning up the engine it sputters at ninety." I say to the purple mustang driver.

"Try tuning the engine she says." The older man mumbles before I get into my car and drive towards home, half way there Dean texts me I look in my rear mirror and see him point to the phone. I roll my eyes and answer it right as one from Sam comes in.

Help me, Ruby is captured by the ghost

Sam

Sam and ruby are in trouble

Dean

"Dean where are we headed" I say letting him pass me. "We're headed to the house where the woman was murdered." Dean says flying passed me. I watch as his car pulls faster than mine goes without NOS he is pushing one thirty five, I'm only going one fifty unless I use NOS I cant go faster, and even then I'm only going one ninety. "Damn Dean" I hiss as he hit's the breaks in front of the house.

"Grab a gun" Dean demands. "We're mad at each other I get that but you can lose the attitude your brother and sister in law are in there this isn't time to fight" I snap at Dean as I load the gun with rock salt. "Well maybe if you'd have listened to me before taking off to drive warp speed for the thrill of it" Dean snaps.

"I race car's, deal with it Dean, and you were just driving almost a hundred and forty to get here" I growl back. "Yeah well that's because I have been driving longer I can handle that kind of muscle" Dean snaps.

"Oh so because I'm eighteen I cant." I snap as I walk towards the house, I realize everything is lethally silent and I have a bad feeling.

"I'm saying you've been driving since you were what fifteen at best? And your running an engine like that?" Dean replies kicking the door in. "Yeah your saying I'm to inexperienced to drive, sorry I just kicked ass at that race over those fifty year old men!" I say in a hot shot attitude.

"Yeah and almost lost it on the way back, I caught that you over corrected." Dean replies.

"Well maybe if I'm to young to drive fast I'm to young to be with you! After all your twenty two and reckless! And sleeping around still!" I snap back as the ghost appears out of nowhere and I fire at it.

"Oh I'm to young and stupid so maybe you should ground me from my gun to!" I say handing Dean the gun.

"Fine take this let's see you survive!" Dean growls back handing me a hunting knife.

"Oh well sharp objects aren't good for little kids!" I say ducking down and slicing at the Ghost. I get the faint smell of burning lilac as I fight off the ghost, Dean is right behind me I duck he swings and vice versa.

"Well then give me the knife and sit down and stay out of my way!" Dean replies taking the knife and pushing me towards a vintage claw foot couch.

"That's it Winchester! I am a big girl where it counts!" I say swinging at the ghost again narrowly missing Deans shoulder. "Watch where your swinging you have the aim of a three year old!" Dean snaps.

"Oh so now I've been reduced to a toddler!" I yell swinging one last time right as the Ghost burns away, I throw down the fire poker and start yelling at Dean.

"Well maybe if you weren't throwing a fit like one!" Dean yells "Well this morning you were trying to get me into big girl panties and get me to spread my legs for ya! So do you take the habit of going after little kids!" I yell back, Dean's eyes ignite into flames with that crude and over board comment.

"This morning you were acting like an adult!" Dean yells "Guys" I barely hear Ruby say in the background along with Sam laughing.

"And this morning you weren't trying to screw a Dancer at the Casino! Or that might be why you got home so late last night, were you screwing the woman who served you the screwdriver after you promised not to drink last night!" I yell at Dean.

"Dean" I hear Sam try and call his brother. "No actually I was trying to break up a fight between Sam and the bartender because HE was after Ruby!" Dean replies emphasizing the gender of the bar tender.

"GUYS!" I hear Ruby and Sam yell together. "WHAT!" Me and Dean yell at the same time. "Can you give us a moment to tell you something" Ruby asks.

"If your testifying against Dean then yes" I say. "Actually it's us going to prison" Sam laughs.

"What?" I ask confused. "Guys?" I hear a female voice say from the front door. "Hey, Jo, what's going on?" I say looking at the girl. "Oh having fun is all, I was messing around with Dean at the casino last night, Sam paid me a few hundred to mess with Dean, but Ruby called and said I caused a huge fight, honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble" Jo says trying to hug me. I return the hug until the words sink in.

"Wait Sam did this?" I ask realizing that Sam and Ruby were the ones who rid the house of a ghost.

"SAM! RUBY!" I yell shoving Jo away from me. "Hey it was for the case otherwise we would never have done this, I have to say watching you two argue is hilarious, especially since you guys don't mean a word of it" Ruby says playing a recording of us yelling at each other….


	6. Chapter 6

Safe and sound chapter 6

i love you

Wyoming 5:45 PM.

"Dean! I'm hungry!" I whine from the passenger's seat of his car. "Babe can't you wait another hour? Were trying to get your car to bobbies so I can try and fix it. It's not my fault you blew the piston rings on it." Dean says, I heavy sigh and sink down lower onto the black leather seats. I finally got to meet Bobby, a grumpy old man about fifty scruffy and a little on the heavy side. He thinks I'm great, and he hates Ruby, it appears to me that everyone the two know, hates Ruby.

Sam is riding with bobby and Ruby is driving Bobbies old Camero SS. "Please?" I say pathetically.

Dean looks down at me, I am literally like a five year old right now, melted into the seat, buckle undone and whining.

"Fine your hungry you call and tell Bobby were stopping again, you get yelled at for stopping every ten miles, because he is gonna tell you tough shit you should have gotten something at jack in the box when we stopped two hours ago" Dean says tossing me his phone.

"Okay!" I say I squeak childishly, I dial Bobbies number and see Dean grin at me out of the corner of my eye, I know that look, and I realize in that moment that he is never leaving me.

"Hey dean" Bobby says. "Nope, not Dean, were stopping at Jack in the box I'm hungry." I say in my adorable childish voice, I sound like Kat from that Disney show victorious. Bobby chuckles before telling everyone else.

"Okay kid, tell Dean I said no complaining and pull over at the next off ramp." Bobby says in a very happy mood.

"Well?" Dean asks expecting my bad mood from Bobby yelling at me. "He said it's fine and to tell you to pull over at the next off ramp" I say adorably before flipping my hair….

"Really? Your gonna eat that?" Ruby says doubting my ability to pack down two Jr cheese burgers the potato wedges and an order of chicken strips with French fries with it. "Yup" I say flipping through a car magazine.

"Babe you way like a hundred and nine pounds how are you going to pack that down, you eat salads everyday" Dean says.

"A hundred and twelve, and you'd be surprised" I say finishing one of the burgers. Sam walks over with my thirty two ounce coke.

"Great now she is gonna need to pee in like fifteen minutes after we get on the road" Dean grumbles.

"Will not!" I reply childishly. Dean laughs at my childish nature. "Kid this girl is adorable" Bobby laughs when I go back to eating.

"Yeah Deans complete opposite" Casstiel says appearing right next to me. "Eep!" I screech then cough before swallowing and taking a drink of coke. Dean momentarily looks worried when I make a choking noise.

"Casstiel! Are your trying to kill me, you nearly made me choke and have a heart attack, and that's nearly impossible to do! It's five to a thousand chances of both happening!" I say in the same childlike voice. Casstiel looks at me shocked so does everyone else, because only Dean can talk back to Casstiel.

"Um I'm sorry?" Casstiel says blinking in shock. "Um, Anna is in the parking lot, she has some Intel for you, I'll use the door next time" Casstiel says to Dean then looks at me to say he will start using a door.

"It's quiet enough send Anna inside" Dean says. "Anna doesn't mind noise" Casstiel says sounding confused. "It means….never mind" Sam says, giving a sigh that says 'why bother.'

"In any case, I'll go get Anna" Cass says before walking away. "Who is Anna, Cass talks about her but… no one tells me….. who she is" I say in between bites of cheese fries.

"Getting full?" Dean asks handing me my soda. "Nope, can I get some more soda though, please?" I ask giving Dean a puppy pout. "Nope" Dean replies. "Pardon?" I say slightly offended. "No you get it yourself I am not encouraging us stopping every ten minutes." Dean says with a smirk on his face.

"Fine you lazy ass I will get up and do it myself don't expect anything out of me!" I say loudly and harshly before standing up and walking away to the fountain drink machine. I pop the lid off my drink and down the last of it I slosh the ice around before noticing something a black at the bottom of my drink.

"Dean!" I whine walking over to him. "Pull that out and tell me it's not a bug" I say handing him the cup.

"Babe you deal with goop from shape Shifter's skin shedding, I think you can handle whatever is in that cup" Dean says stealing a French fry off my plate. "Dean, please" I whine again. "Nope" he says taking a drink of Rubies soda.

"Paw's off Winchester" she says slapping Dean's hand when he set's it down. "I hate you right now" I whine reaching in and grabbing the black speck.

I close my eyes before taking a breath and opening my eyes, when I open them again I fear a bug of some sort in my hand but instead find a little black diamond ring there…. The one is seen at the casino.

"Happy birthday Anastasia" Dean says looking up at me. "Dean, how…. How did you know?" I ask as he stands up. "I stole your ID for him" Sam says.

"Thanks Dean" I say before kissing him. "You're welcome" He replies sliding it on my right hand.

"Okay, finish up Annie I'd like to get home some time tonight." Dean says letting me sit down. "Hey guys" I hear a very feminine voice say. I look up from the chicken to see a tall woman with red hair and brown eyes, her eye shadow is applied much to dark with even darker and way too thick eye liner, her mascara is just as messy and her skin is to pale, like she hasn't seen the light of day in years. She is very skinny almost underweight with to tight clothes on showing off her ribs that are showing too much along with her hip bones. "who's this?" I ask when she looks down at dean with a sweet smile on her face.

"Annie, this is Anna, she is casstiel's partner in crime, she is an angel as well" Dean says pulling me closer to him, I grab my chicken and bring it with me as dean holds me. Bobby and Sam grin at this, I take the last bite before Anna stops analyzing me and starts talking.

"She is your sister, in a way?" Anna asks. "Nope, she is my girlfriend" Dean replies trying to steal a piece of chicken, I let him because he didn't eat with the rest of us. "I wanted to tell you that Lilith is after you and Sam again…. And I need a favor from you" Anna says looking at Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean asks. "meet me in Washington three days, the Car factory out passed the one oh one in Seattle." Anna says before disappearing.

"Casstiel?" I say blinking in curiosity as he disappears with her. "Hm, well I hope he uses the front door next time" I say finishing my dinner.

"Okay were fixing your car then driving to Washington" Dean grumbles before taking the tray to the trash.

Dean pov

I glance down at Annie as she slumps to the side, I am momentarily worried about her before I realize she is asleep, she lays her head on my lap mumbles my name before falling into a peaceful sleep.

My cell phone buzzes and I look down to see it's Sam, I realize were getting close to bobbies so I answer because there must be a problem.

"Hello?" I answer in low tone. "Dude why are you whispering?" Sam asks. "Annie is asleep" I reply just as quietly. "Anyways… bobby is dropping us at the house then dragging the car to the shop" Sam says.

"Alright, I'll have to get up early and look at it, see if I might be able to fix it." I say to my brother. "Alright man, see ya" Sam says before hanging up on me…..


	7. Chapter 7

Safe and sound chapter 7

Ania pov

12:00 PM

"Dean?" I say sitting up. I look around I'm in an unfamiliar house that definitely looks like a dangerous place, weapons everywhere agony devices from mid evil times. On the opposite wall is a mural that is broken in one corner by a white feather.

"Dean?" I say a little louder getting nervous, I don't remember anything aside from going to bed after yelling at ruby and Sam for pinning me and Dean against each other even if it was for a case. "DEAN!" I screech really loud, I get out of the bed and cautiously walk over to the nearest dangerous object in the room, It so happens to be a sword looks like it dates back to the late seventeenth century, it's in pristine condition, the only thing noting it's authentic is the dent's in the sterling silver plating. From a few fights it's been in.

"DEAN!" I scream again as I walk out the door and down the stairs I look around and am shocked at all the evil and vile devices used for fighting and causing pain on people and demons alike. Some look like something out of the bible others from legends told over the years. I swallow back fear as I creep into the living room and through the kitchen, I look in the back yard and see a wild pig hanging by it's feet from a pole, it's insides are on the ground in a bucket. An unfamiliar gun is placed next to it in pieces obviously being cleaned; it's an old revolver of some kind.

"Dean!" I yell as I walk off the last porch step, I wander cautiously into a nearby barn and find a stash of guns fully loaded and functional. I tuck a nine mill behind my back and put a mini revolver in my bra. I realize that I'm in a clean pair of clothes so I know someone has seen me with next to nothing on.

"DEAN!" I yell as I walk through a lot full of old busted up car's some with parts and some without. "DEAN! SAM! RUUUBY! SOMEONE!" I scream, I take another step and hear a noise; it's the sound of a hood slamming shut. I turn quickly and aim in the general direction of where I hear footsteps walking towards me.

"Hey there you are Ania!" An older man about fifty says walking towards me, scruffy a little on the heavy side and he is carrying a gun in his belt.

"Stay there! Who are you!" I say sternly. "Anastasia it's me Bobby? Bobby singer! Ring a bell you've spent the last fifteen hours with me, traveling with Sam and Dean, Ruby? Casstiel?" the man says.

"bobby?" I say thinking of a way to make sure this is bobby. "Okay if you're really bobby then why did you send Jo to take care of the ghost problem and where were we when taking care of the ghost?" I ask.

"I never sent Jo, but you guys were in Nevada at the Chumash, casino Sam and Demon bitch set up the whole thing to take care of the case" Bobby says.

"Wrong! You suggested it and we went to the Indian head casino!" I say pulling the hammer back on the gun.

"DEAN! SAM!" the man before me yells. "DEAN! HELP" Bobby yells again, this time I hear several set's of footsteps. A moment later Dean and Sam come to a screeching halt behind bobby, Ruby is short to follow crashing into Dean and Sam.

"Annie!" Dean yells looking at me in shock. "Dean, what's going on? Where are we?" I ask lowering the gun towards the ground. "Babe what do you mean? We've been traveling to bobbies for two days, we got here last night and now we are trying to fix your car to drive to Washington, remember Anna? Through a fit last night over her watching me the way she did, or casstiel scaring the hell out of you? nothing?" Dean says walking towards me slowly.

"Dean your lying where are we? Quit playing games" I say panicking. "Babe you're the one playing games, we've been driving for hours" Dean says finally getting close enough to me, he reaches out for me I fear that one touch will shatter this and it will be some game that is being played on me, or I'll wake up in the bar back home from being passed out all night, left with the hurt of knowing Dean isn't real. Or being in a coma after a bad wreck.

"Don't touch me!" I yell wanting nothing more than to stay in this wonderful world. "Babe?" Dean says looking at me in confusion.

"Don't touch me, just don't touch me" I say. "Alright guys, let's leave Ania alone let her calm down, go finish working on the car" Dean says, Sam and Ruby exchange a look with Bobby before walking away.

"Be careful son" Bobby warns following the two hunters away. Dean starts to walk passed me.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "I'm going back to the house, and getting us lunch and calling Cass." Dean says before disappearing behind some stacked cars. I sit down on the front of a Shelby that's been beat to hell and rusted out. I set the gun down on my lap and place both hands on my knees just in case, I close my eyes and focus on the last few hours, but I don't remember anything.

"AH!" I screech as the guns are removed from me and Sam restrains me, Dean hands the weapons to bobby as I try and fight Sam, Ruby stands a few feet away looking on slightly worried.

"Annie! Calm down! Please, baby what's wrong?" Dean says as Bobby walks over and ties my hands behind my back.

"Dean? What are you doing!" I scream as he picks me up and starts carrying me to the house, I decide not to fight against Dean because I think he is my only connection to reality.

When we're inside Bobby opens a door to the basement that's when I start to panic. "No, Dean! No! don't! please!" I scream, A few seconds of fighting only lands me strapped to a bed with Dean watching over me looking worried as ever.

"Dean please, what's going on…. I'm scared" I say letting tears fall down my face like two rivers.

"Dean? Please, answer me, you're scaring me" I whisper pathetically. "I don't know Anastasia, I really don't, your freaking out on me here, we've spent the last forty eight hours together, hotel's, you told me you weren't ready again, I gave you that ring, you got pissed off after racing the impala and blowing out the piston rings on it. We argued over your inability to drive, you promised to not race. You had Bobby wrapped around your finger seconds after you met him, you ate three times more than I do in one day, more like what me and Sam eat together in one day. You fall asleep within twenty minutes of being on the road then wake up just now freaking out on us, honey I'm scared for you to" Dean says moving closer to me, he wipes at the tears on my face before the door to the panic room opens, Casstiel walks in with the red head I should remember from last night.

"Wait your…. Your Anna" I say looking at her. "yea-

"shut up, I…. I remember something." I say focusing on something trying to get to me. "_Anna will save her, Anna will save Dean's wife!_" I hear in my mind.

"Anna? I can hear voices, millions of them. There yelling that your gonna save the day!" I shriek as more tears fall rapidly down my face, I start to fight the restraints again as Darkness tries to over throw me, I know I should be afraid of the darkness.

Dean pov

"Annie!" I yell at her, Annie's hair is teasing out at the ends and Anna is looking on in shock and fear. "Casstiel! Put a Devils trap up, get another angel to bless the place and another to pray with you! Dean keep trying to call out to her, keep her focused on you she needs to come back to us" Anna orders in a panic. "what's wrong with her?" Sam and bobby yell together. "Annie, Annie please you have to stay with me! fight it, baby please fight it!" I yell to her though i haven no idea what she's fighting.

"It's Lilith, she wants Annie! She is trying to take over her body as we speak, Annie knows better and she's trying to fight it, I need more angel power to push Lilith away and keep Annie safe" Anna says placing her fingers on Annie's forehead and using her "grace" to help Annie fight back.

"Dean if Lilith get's her soul she is gonna Die, were gonna have to kill her" Cass says helping Anna.

"NO!" I yell looking up at Cass. "Dean we wont have a choice Cass says. "then we don't let Lilith get her! Cass I've lost every women I've loved, across the state, I even lost Ben and Lisa, I even lost Anna, you can't take her from me!" I yell looking at the two angels when I yell about losing Anna.

"Annie please! You have to fight! baby please!" I yell at her. "She can hear you she's fighting" Anna says.

"What's going on?" Two more angels say reappearing. "Dove. Daisy. It's Lilith she is trying to steel her" Anna says as the two rush to Annie's side.

"So she is a human?" one of the women says. "She is the savior, her, Dean, Sam and Ruby, Ania's nick name means favor and grace in Russian and Anastasia means resurrection in the same language, she is the Reincarnate of Marideth, she was sent back here to finish what Jesus couldn't, if she dies then everyone in this room dies, us included." Annie says looking at the other two angels. "she wont die-

"She will have to! If Lilith get's this body we have to kill her! If we don't kill her Lilith will use her body as the final seal if she breaks this particular seal the world is wiped out worse than if the humans set off a million Atomic bombs! Demons will take over, so will everything Evil that they've killed over the years! Now help us!" Anna yells at the two new coming angels. The two bow their heads in prayer.

"Casstiel go, find the others, bring them here" Anna says. "Were gonna hold her off as long as possible hurry Cass!" Anna yells.

"Dean, your going to have to pray with us, it wont be enough help but it'll provide enough help to keep her with us till cass returns" Anna says grabbing my other hands. "pray for her dean, Pray that she lives, even if your imagining what your future will be like with her." Anna says.

"If you love her Dean we can save her" Anna says. "Annie please if you're listening….. keep fighting you have to, please Annie, please" I beg. I feel Bobby and Sam Move in next to me and join the circle.

"if there really is a god up there…. Save this woman, save her for Dean and for this family, save her so she can save the world." I hear bobby say. "Save my sister, she has brought more joy to this family than I have seen in the five years I've known them, these two brothers have been through so much, I know none of us deserve your repayment but we all swear on our lives we will do our go- hardest to save this world is you let her live." Ruby says correcting herself over the 'God damnedest' part she almost said.

"for us for the world, everyone in this room begs you please save Anastasia" Sam says.

"We're here!" cass says loudly…

"It's too late!" Anna screams….


	8. Chapter 8

Safe and sound chapter 8

Dean pov

"annie?" I whisper, when I sit up from being thrown into the walls of the panic room. "annie!" Anna yells walking towards her slowly. Anna places her palm on Annie's forehead and sighs, I hear a soft sob from Anna before I see tears.

"No, Anna tell me she isn't….

"Lilith has her soul" Anna says.

"Annie!" I yell not wanting to believe Anna, I run to her side and see the mark on her neck, the same one Sam had when his soul was taken.

"She's gone" I say, looking at everyone else in the room. Bobby, Sam even ruby bow their heads in pain, I realize the other angels that came to help are also looking pained. No one moves a muscle for at least an hour.

"guys we can't stay here, we have to lay her to rest" Casstiel finally says wiping his eyes of tears, I've never seen Casstiel cry….ever.

Sam pov

"NO!" Dean yells, Bobby moves quickly along with the other angels to restrain Dean, me and two of the male angels move to Annie's body, I reach for her hand and as I pass her wrist I feel a slight thump.

"wait!" I yell as the angels start to move her, I feel for the pulse spot in her wrist. I feel the blood pumping beneath.

"Anna? Cass? If a demon steels a soul the body is supposed to die right?" I ask looking between the two angels. "She is dead" Anna says. "her Soul isn't there" Anna says. "No, she has a pulse" I say looking at Dean. "impossible" Anna says feeling Anna's other hand, she looks up at me in shock.

"she has a pulse!" Anna says in shock. "Does…. Does it mean she is gonna live?" Dean asks in a ragged broken voice on the floor.

"if Lilith only took Annie's soul then she is gonna wake up, she just won't have normal feelings" Anna says. "if annie doesn't remember the last two days then that means she was possessed, why would Lilith mess around she would just want Annie, why would she live?" Bobby asks wiping his own face free of tears.

"If Lilith did this then she would have just killed Annie, whoever has her soul wants Annie alive" Anna says. "who could possibly want Annie to live? But stay like this?" Dean asks walking over to Annie's body. "everyone who would do this but keep her alive…. Is in this room, and I mean everyone" Casstiel says, looking at all the faces.

"No, there is one person, just one, but he is supposed to be upstairs" Dove says stepping forward, she has light blond hair and is wearing a white lacy gown that is flowing out everywhere. Even as she drags across the floor with it doesn't catch dust.

"Who Dove?" Anna asks. "Michael, if Anastasia is truly the re-incarnation of Mary then she has more information about this whole thing than what Dean and Sam knows, she knows more than even we do." Dove says.

"So let's say this is Michael why or who. Rather would be used as Michael's body?" Daisy asks, a brunette wearing her hair in pig tails, bright blue eyes and tanned skin.

"Sam? Dean? Do you have any brothers, sisters, um possibly children?" One of the Male angels says stepping forward, he is dressed in a white suite black hair and brown eyes.

"Daemon, how would that matter?" Anna asks sounds pissed. "If there is another Winchester out there someplace even a half blood that could be the key, actually a half blood would be the best bet, Sam is wanted by Lucifer, Dean is wanted by heaven, Sam won't give into Lucifer so he is using revenge hungry construction worker and Dean is saying no, So they can't put Michael into his body, so what do you do next? Go after a half breed that doesn't know the Winchester secret, brain wash them like they would any human and use the body, it doesn't break Sam or Deans heart, actually it helps them, feeds their jealousy and rage" the angel named Daemon says.

"okay we don't have any brothers or sisters that we know of" Dean says everyone looks at me. "not a clue" I say.

"your dad mentioned a woman who said she was pregnant a few years before he died, she said it was his but she had a hard time finding John, she named the kid Jonathan, he was fifteen and wanted to know his father.

"so?" Dean asks prompting bobby to continue. "so she was about four miles from town, on a small ranch her husband was killed nine months before hand and was terrorizing the house.

"so we go find the kid and if he is missing we know who to look for" Casstiel says. "let's go" Daemon says….

"Dean your staying here, this…. This could be the last time" Anna says looking at Annie. "Casstiel you and Dove stay here with Dean Ruby you to, Everyone else follow me" Anna says, she clears out the door of the room, followed by her team of angels.

"Dean-

"don't say it sam, just go, Go for me and for Annie" Dean snaps back. "Ruby" I say picking her up and hugging her, she looks at me and kisses me before shoving me out the door. "go Sam hurry back, bring back her soul" ruby says before closing the door…..

Sam pov one week later someplace Nebraska.

"hello?"my brother answers, he is sounding more and more exhausted every day, and we haven't been gone that long, just a week.

"How is she?" I ask. "Awake" Dean replies in a broken ragged voice. "wait, she woke up?" I nearly shout falling off the chair I'm in.

"yeah, Sam there is something wrong with her, she knows who I am, she knows she loves me she just doesn't" Dean says and I know he is in tears again. "what do you mean she just doesn't?" I ask.

"I don't know man, she walks around the house like a cat, she looks at you with this stare that is completely blank, when she woke up I expected her to be scared and crying or mad and upset, but she sat up looked at Ruby looked at me and went to the kitchen, she got something to eat and started pacing the house. She wont talk, when I tried to get close to her she tried to kill me, but she didn't look scared or angry or hurt. It was like the primal instinct to kill, completely animalistic" Dean explains.

"where is she now?" I ask. "me and ruby casstiel, and the other angels had to sedate her, Sam it took all of us to wrestle Annie into the panic room, she is like a wild cat in there trashing the place, the thing is…. She hasn't touched a weapon, she is looking at them like foreign objects, weapons you taught her to use and Ruby even the ones I taught her to use." Dean says, I hear rubys voice in the back ground but can't make what she is saying.

"what is she saying?" I ask Dean.

"she is counting, she is counting the revolutions that the ceiling light fan is turning, Ruby thinks she is doing this to tell the time of day, it's common in animals and demonic prisoners, they will find something to count" Dean says.

"there is a clock in the room though" I reply. "that's what I mean Sam, she is…..Not Annie" Dean says.

"That's Annie, it's just not her personality, I think I understand what happened, look were closing in on the boy, Anna says it'll be easy, go in rip the soul from the body, we will capture it like Casstiel did with Anna's grace then we bring it to Annie" I say to Dean.

"Yeah, I don't think it's gonna be that simple" Ruby says from another phone line. "Why Not?" I ask her.

"If this is Michael that stole her soul then that means he has bound it with his own soul to make himself stronger than Lucifer in order to kill Lucifer, if that's the case then Annia is screwed, because Michal dies battling Lucifer" Ruby says.

"How do you know that?" Dean asks. "I can still hear Demon talk, because I have full Demon blood in my veins I can hear, Lucifer will perish but so does Michael" Ruby repeats.

"when did you find out!" I hear Dean yell. "just now Dean, I swear, but I think there is one way to find out how to save her" Ruby says.

"what's that?" I ask. "Alistair, if we can find Alistair we can make him talk, but we need sam on Demon blood, it'll be temporary then Cass can wipe it from his system"

"NO!" Dean growls. "Dean it's the only hope Annie has left! If we can't find Alistair we don't find the sword of undoing, if we don't find that Annie dies, and if Annie dies so does the rest of the world….


	9. Chapter 9

Safe and sound chapter 9

Alive or Dead

"So now what?" I ask Sam when he get's seated in the living room with everyone. All the angels are seated in the living room with us, bobby is at his desk Ruby is sitting next to Sam and Anna is watching me like I'm going to break any moment, and truth be told I am close.

"Dean! Dean let me out!" I hear someone scream from down stairs. "Dean where are you!" I hear Annie scream again.

"Has she been screaming like that all this time?"Bobby asks. "No, she has been tearing the place down, she hasn't said a word" I say as I unbolt the door to the basement, I am the first to the panic room. I un bolt the door watch window and see Annie standing back a few steps looking around to escape.

"Annie?" I say to her, she looks at me. "Dean let me out please, I know what's going on and I don't know how long she will let me be here" she says.

"back up we'll come in" I say to her, she backs up and waits for me to come in, as soon as I'm in she is kissing me and clinging to me for dear life, her body is warmer than normal and she is shaking like a leaf.

"Annie?" I ask her. "Right, there is a woman her name is Dahlia, she says she is an angel, she needs my soul in order to stop Michael, she says she'll kill you if I don't agree to let her use my body" Annie says frantically.

"Dahlia! That bitch!" Casstiel and Anna say together. "what?" I ask looking at Anna. "She is the new angel in charge of war, she is Michaels back up, but she is following orders, she can't touch a soul before they agree. But that's a good thing" Anna says.

"Annie, when you went away did you see white light or darkness" Anna asks looking at Annie, she still isn't scared she looks…happy?

"It was darkness with a single white ray in it I tried to follow the white ray because I was scared of the darkness, but now I'm not scared at all, actually I can't seem to be scared just loving and happy." Annie says. "I'm glad you followed the light, you're smart Ania, now can you tell me where your soul is being held?" Anna asks Annie. "Dahlia threatened my life if I told you" Annie says. "She can't Annie that's the thing, you have control here, if you chose to stay here she can't call you back, if you tell us she can't kill you, she needs your consent and she needs your body and soul to much, there wont be another one like you unless you and Dean have kids one day" Anna says. "She is hiding, it's a dark place, there are bones everywhere and blood on the floor, and chains, there's a Demon he is torturing her. she says she needs my soul to break free, and if I disagree when I get out she will murder me" Annie says.

"Not possible, Dahlia is in hell, Annie, all you have to do is say you don't want this and there isn't a thing she can do now or later." Anna tells Annie. "even when she get's out?" Annie asks leaning her head against my chest.

"Even when she get's out she'll be killed before she can even find you" Anna says. "Soooo, what? I just think Go away and she has to release me?" Annie asks.

"You'll have to go back to hell and fight back, it won't be easy you'll want to believe her but you can't Annie you have to remember what I am saying" Anna says.

"Dean?" Annie asks. "can I live the way I am? Just being this way? When Dahlia leaves hell and dies….

"You can survive because part of your soul is in tact but if she dies, odds are your soul won't return to you" Anna says.

"Dean can we talk?" Annie asks. "yeah, we'll go upstairs" Sam says walking out the door to give us space.

"No, Annie you have to go back in order to be saved" I say to Annie. "Dean I'm not as strong of a hunter as you, if I go I am going to bend and break, I wont resist for thirty years like you did!" Annie says loudly then calms down realizing she is just yelling because she is trying to act mad.

"see what I mean? Your acting Annie, I don't want you to go the rest of your life going on animal instinct, and on the love portion that was returned" I say to her.

" So your saying you either want all of me or none of me" Annie says. "that's not it at all Annie, if you decide not to go to the pit and just remain the way you are, I'll live with that, but for us for our family you need to go back, God knows I don't want you to back I know it's a scary place I know it's a painful place but, to get better you have to go" I say to her, Annie thinks a moment her face never leaving happiness, she is trying to process things through emotion but she doesn't have the ability to process like that anymore.

"Annie you have to be like me for one moment, Don't think, just act, what does your primal instinct say, fight or flight, live…. Or die" I say to her.

Annie pov

"Fight. I am gonna fight, Dean if I don't come back again even for a moment by the time Lucifer rises you kill me, the moment he rises you kill my body, I'm gonna leave part of me here, so if I die here my soul dies to" I say to dean. "no Annie, if you leave you take all of you, and I wont kill you" Dean says looking at me.

"yes you will Dean, you will, because if you don't the rest of the world does, at least if I'm in the pit there is a chance of escape, if I don't die none of us have a chance" I say to Dean, tears are running down his face again, and it seems that since I walked into his life I've caused him more pain than ever before.

"I love you Anastasia, you promise me that you will come home, you will do everything to come back to me, you're a stronger hunter than you give yourself credit for" Dean says pushing my hair out of my face, it's teased out and matted in places but he doesn't seem to care.

"I love you to Dean, I promise I'll try, I will give it everything I've got, Dean if I don't come back though, if this ends bad-

"it wont" he says.

Dean pov

"Dean…. If… if it does you move on, you don't beat yourself up over it, I got me into this I put in the application. You move on you keep hunting."Annie says, she kisses me one last time before her body collapses into me. I know she is gone and I have to move quickly to get out of the room before her animal side wakes up, because she is like a rabid dog when she is in that state.

Once I'm out of the room I go upstairs to everyone and look at them "she is going back, she asked us to do something" I say looking at everyone. "Yeah?" Sam asks with a knowing voice.

"she says if she isn't back by the time Lucifer rises she wants me to kill her, because if she dies Lucifer can't win if she lives she can go to hell and be revived" I say to everyone, Anna let's out a pained sob before leaning into Casstiel for support. The other angels go quiet.

"is there something we can do to help her?" Sam asks.

"keep her body in good shape till she gets back" Dove says looking at sam...


	10. Chapter 10

Safe and sound chapter 10

"Dean?" I hear my brother say as he walks up behind me in the basement, I'm standing at the door of the panic room looking through the coffee cup sized hole in the door, watching Annie. I spend most of my days down here with her, it's been nearly a month since I seen, part of the real her. Bobby sedates her once a week and I brush her hair out and braid it, Ruby washes it and Anna trims it.

"It's getting close Dean, Lucifer is rising any day now, and we have no idea where in order to stop him" Sam says, when I make no move to reply. "I know, Casstiel says three day's time Michael fights him, Dahlia is set free and Michael slays her as well" I reply before taking another drink of whisky, Sam sighs before taking the bottle from me.

"she said let go not drink yourself to death" Sam says Dumping the alcoholic beverage down a ground drain.

"She also said she'd come back" I reply to Sam. "Dean if she didn't promise that…. would you have let her go?" Sam asks me, I think over this for a moment and realize Sam is right, if she didn't make that promise I'd have asked her to stay and without a doubt she would have.

"Dean you can't give up on her yet? When we left her in that town after a few hours of knowing her… she still chased us down, she chased you down. She didn't just let go like the rest" Sam says.

"I wish she had of" I reply. "what?" Dean why would you say that?" Sam asks looking at me with a mad and confused face.

"She wouldn't be here in this…..state if she'd have stayed at home" I say to sam "you're right Dean she'd be dead instead" Sam says picking up a file off the ground.

"Me and bobby have been reading through this file, Two weeks after we left Elkhorn the town of one thousand and five residants was blown up by an un-known force. Cops are still investigating a theory that the propane line that fed the city had a leak and blew up from exposure to the desert sun. However cops are baffled by the odd pattern that was left when the fire died out on it's own. ABC news copter was the first to discover the pattern on the ground that makes a Devil's trap that has been used for centuries to trap Demons or ward them away, this also includes several Greek signs that are to keep away Demons." Sam reads.

"when did you find this?" I ask Sam. "bobby found it last week, it was in the local news only because police don't want to draw a crowd to the scene till they know what's going down" Sam replies.

"wait, let me see that?" I say taking the picture from the file Sam is holding, it's an aerial view of the town during the explosion and after the explosion.

"Sam check this out, right there" I say pointing to the photo of the post explosion during the explosion and as the dust is settling.

"what is that?" I ask pointing to what appears to be two figures facing off in front of Ania's home.

"What's this?" I ask picking up a thick piece of construction paper, I read over the notes on the page.

"some old hag wrote down coordinates of where her and her husband were flying their crop duster before the incident, they said they seen some odd markings on the roof of a house but she doesn't remember" Sam replies, I look at the paper and it feel's oddly heavy for construction paper.

"dude" I say drawing sam's attention as I hand the page back holding it by the corner of the page, it's hard as a rock on that corner. "hold up" I say pulling the page back, I look closely where at first glimpse the paper looks like it has a slightly bent corner. I peel the two edges apart and a camera chip falls out.

"what in the hell?" Sam says picking it up.

"let's take this upstairs to bobby" Sam says walking away, this time I leave Ania's body to see what's on the card.

"I've never seen anything of this magnitude, whoever did this really wanted Ania dead" Anna says looking at the markings that were spray painted on the top of Ania's house minutes before the explosion. It's a hex with the oldest form of Greek markings on it, it's a hex of destruction, it's so old Anna calls Casstiel to read it.

"I don't understand if someone is trying to kill Ania then it has to be a demon because the angels sent Annie to earth to save the world" Sam says looking over the image again.

"wait what's that?" Daisy says pointing to a person in the back ground of one of the woman's family photos.

"Alistair?" Bobby says, "No Azazel" Casstiel says. "So if Azazel is on earth trying to kill Ania then why didn't he just go back to hell and take her soul?" Anna asks.

"That's it!" Ruby says jumping up off the couch. For once it's casstiel and Anna getting startled, the two jump aside in a start at Ruby's shout.

"What?" I ask looking up at Ruby, I realized that she's been in deep thought since I showed her the pictures and Anna decoded them.

"You said it's one of your Angels in hell holding Ania right?" Ruby asks Cass. "yeah?" Casstiel asks as if it were pointless. "Okay anyone Remember Azazel's position in hell?" Ruby asks. "yeah, he is the war Demon" bobby says taking the bait.

"Dahlia is the war angel, so we all know Azazel rose before Annie went all crazy cat chick on us" ruby starts.

"right" Daisy replies. "so were all also aware that Annie is the key to unleashing or re-caging hell, if Annie dies hell rises. "now what no one knows is that even if you kill Azazel he doesn't go back to the pit he is put into limbo till he can re- embody himself. Same with Dahlia, however Azazel can break into heaven and Dahlia can break into hell. We generally just stay off each other's turf." Ruby continues, I look around at everyone else, no one is really following what ruby is saying, even bobby looks a little lost.

"So if I'm in Dahlia's shoes and I have my secret weapon in danger and I know my enemy can't go home without being turned into eternal dust, where would I put my secret weapon?" Ruby finally adds, everything comes together now.

"so your saying, that Dahlia probably broke into hell, and dragged Ania's soul down as she fell, in order to keep her safe?" Anna asks.

"it would make sense wouldn't it? All Azazel needs to let the gates of hell open is an angels soul, a pure angels soul. Now what was Mary's crime when she became pregnant with baby jesus?" Ruby prompts.

"she was still a virgin, yet she was pregnant" Bobby says.

"Right, Dean have you gotten with Ania?" Ruby asks me out right. "No, she never let me" I reply.

"Mary never gave into temptation, Ania is the only pure, female, angel in existence" Ruby says when Cass is about to speak up about his lack of getting laid.

"So how does one have to do with the other?" Anna asks. " Pure blood spilled at the gates of hell on a no moon night….? Do you remember that part of the original scripture?" Ruby says to Anna as if it were obvious.

"Right a pure angels blood under the dark moon rises an evil goon, the children's tale" Anna says with a sigh. "So the only way to save Ania is to kill Azazel but she is the only one strong enough to Kill Azazel." Sam says dejectedly.

"how does that work? Ania's soul is in hell" bobby says thinking out loud. "wait, Daemon when you were reciting that scripture last night, you said something to the effect of the first humans only having two instincts one feeling, the creator did that for the purpose of letting the human race thrive right?" Ruby asks looking at the Daemon, he has been a big help so far, taking up Ania's place in cooking and cleaning reading old scriptures now and again to keep us in higher spirits.

"yeah, the first humans adam and eve, had two instincts. One of eves instincts was to repopulate the second was to thrive and survive any situation the two were made to be unstoppable, That's why eve lasted longer than adam, who only had the instinct to repopulate." Daemon replies.

"And the last bit of that story as well" Ruby says.

"Eve finally died of the inevitable old age, three thousand years later she was reborn as mary a pure hearted and pure souled woman she was born into this situation to thank her for the sacrifice she made when she was named Eve and bloodied her hands to make the world thrive" Daemon says.

"Ruby were not following" Sam finally says.

"in Annie's first life she was dangerous, an animal, a lethal blood thirsty protective animal, her second life she was a kind hearted woman that bore a child of the heavens, she died and sort of failed in each life, she was to aggressive the first time and to kind the second, this time around Annie has been placed right in the middle, she is kind and gentle when she is needed and a force to be reckoned with when she is needed, but it's always controlled by the heavens" Ruby explains. "so basically Dahlia stole annie's soul and is protecting it inside herself in hell so that we can Sick Ania's ass on Azazel" Bobby sums.

"sounds about right, I mean she attacked Dean when he got to close to her, it took every angel in this room plus a demon and Dean to even sedate her and Bobby already realizes she's become immune to the sedative." Anna says…..


	11. Chapter 11

Safe and sound chapter 11

Annie pov

I carve another mark into the wall, I count the tally marks that are in groups of five, it takes me three hours to count them, ten years I've been down here, it's been two months in the living world. Dahlia died when Lucifer broke free but before she gave her last breath she locked me in Lucifer's cage…. Alone.

My body is filthy and covered with scrapes and bruises from my futile attempts at freedom, I used to hear the demons talking all the time, telling what was going on with my family but now I hear nothing, and I haven't for five years. The demons are sleeping or have raised meaning Dean, Ruby and Sam failed and I am stuck here alone for the rest of eternity.

I sing the song that I sang the night I met Dean, Sam and Ruby, it's the only thing keeping me sane. That and their memories. I scream loudly as a form appears in the black mist of the cell, it's cosmic dust from Lucifer being stirred and I figure a dust like this will take thousands of years to settle.

"I'm sorry Dean" I whisper before singing safe and sound for the second time since I've woken, then I carve more memories of my life into the wall using a human rib that is the size of a pencil an innocent infants no doubt, it's horrid but it's all I have….

Dean pov

"Sam!" Ruby shrieks as he is thrown into the wall by Azazel, two things we weren't expecting when we finally found Azazel, and those two things are Lucifer, and Lilith. "Lilith is supposed to be Dead!" Bobby yells.

"she was and then daddy brought his baby girl back to life!" Lucifer laughs. Azazel slam's sam against the wall again, Casstiel is tending to Anna, and Daemon is back at the car with Dove and Daisy guarding Annie's body. We are completely screwed right now, and I know it. I pick up my Radio and hit the button.

"Daemon! Dove!" I yell for the fifth time as I dodge the attacks that Alistair is throwing at me. again no answer, I think we miss calculated and were out of range from the other.

Dove POV

I look at Daemon he is lounging lazily on the top of Annie's cage Annie is doing the usual and snarling and screaming clawing at the cage vents and pounding on the walls and floors.

"Help them!" she finally snarls out, this shocks me and Daemon who looks at the radio device that Dean taught us to work. "we have it working right don't we?" I ask Daemon as I climb to the top of the steel cage.

"yeah, I haven't touched anything" Daemon replies looking curiously at the black tiny yellow and black box with the long wire sprouting from the top. "wait those wave things are moving someone is trying to call." Daemon says pointing to the red lines that samuel said would move when someone was talking to us. "were out of range, Cass says these thing work like angel radar, if were in hell they don't work, so maybe their useless tech-nol-ogy doesn't work where there at" Daemon says. "makes sense, but we can't leave Annie here to go find them" I say looking at my brother and sister, Daisy and Gregori who hasn't been really involved in this he is just kind of here for back up.

"and we can't send two of us because it takes at least four to bring down Annie" Daisy replies.

"Help them!" Annie's scratchy voice says, it sounds animalistic and broken from two months of not being used except to scream, I guess the human equivalent to howling and it's a shrill blood curdling sound.

"If we can't leave her then we have to bring her with us" Daemon says after a moment of quiet.

"what? We can't carry that thing all the way to where the others are, were in human bodies, Daemon have you forgotten were all fallen angels!" Gregori yells at Daemon. "Gregori, stop I don't think he means carry the box, obviously her…. Animal side hears what we can't so I think we should let her loose and see what she does" I say looking at Daisy and Daemon. "you guys are right I can tell somethings wrong I can feel it in my feathers" Daisy says ruffling her feathered wings that are currently wrapped around her for warmth.

As soon as she expands her wings Annie falls into a trance and watches her, Daisies eyes widen and she watches Annie. Annie is trying to communicate with Daisy on another level, a language her heart and animal body can speak.

"They're in trouble she hears them, she can hear ruby calling for help and Dean is down, bobby is heading down fast, Open her cage" Daisy says running to the bolt slide on the door, she flips the lock up and slides it as Daemon and Gregori pull the other two the opposite way, Daemon hold the top of the cage up until Daisy and Gregori clear away.

He let's go of the door and it falls forward, Annie's body run's out faster than we can fly faster than casstiel can even fly. Faster than the speed of sound, we follow her trail of cosmic dust, what humans would call angel dust. By the time we get to the battle field several things are taking place that we never expected…..

Ruby pov

Dean is laying on the ground out cold, bobby is trying his best to fight of two demons out of the whole Army, Alistair is trying to play cut throat with Michael, and Lilith is sitting on a tree branch in her pink children's dress giggling, Lucifer is battling Sam, and I am going head to head with Azazel, Anna is laying behind the impala either dead or out cold and casstiel is with me trying to help me catch Azazel to pin him to a hex.

Things are not looking good on our behalf and I even hear casstiel mutter about there really being a god. I go to swing at Azazel with me demon slaying knife so that Casstiel can attack from behind and purify him. I jump up using my heightened demon blood abilities and am about to slam down on Azazel, I see casstiel in the position to catch and kill, as I swing down I see a blur of light flash by in a scream that I recognize to be Annie's shrill aggressive snarl. My knife strikes deep into the mud of the ground behind me, when I look up my assumption is correct, Annie's body is fighting hand to hand with Azazel, Dean is awake and standing up again for another round of rock 'em' sock 'em' with a Demon. After a moment I realize how quiet it is, not even Lilith is giggling anymore.

All eyes are focused on Annie, and Azazel, they are moving in ways that are so graceful yet so violent, Azazel dodges away fear and agony etched into the wrinkles of the PHD meat suit he is wearing even his eyes are edged with purple meaning he is scared. Annie slashes forward with what appear to be claws, and catches Azazel's stomach before swinging up with her right hand and catching his chest but just barely. Each claw mark spills Demon miasma from his chest and it evaporates into thin air, telling us Azazel is dying slowly.

"she's winning!" Dean yells out, Lilith giggles, it's loud and sounds like nails on a chalk board. "Silly Dean! Didn't the Angels tell you! Dahlia is dead! She didn't even make it to the front door, tripped over daddies knife! Oh and that silly Dahlia she locked Annie in daddies old cage! The last time we fed her she was so scared, she was calling out for you Dean, I almost laughed! She sounded so funny with her face all teary eyed and twisted in fear!" Lilith yells, everyone on the field to look up at Lilith in fear, Dean's face momentarily shows pain, he forces it back quickly so that he can let it out later. Sam however isn't so strong, he let's tears fall down his face as do me Bobby and Anna who just made a dare devil recovery.

Sam moves in a split second and slam's his knife into an un suspecting Alistair, he tries to swing back but Bobby catches his arms an let's Sam jam the knife deep into his heart.

I just fall to my knees and watch with blurry tear filled eyes as the monster before us, the one that used to be adorable little house wife Annie sink her animalistic claws into Azazels flesh. Azazel finally swings back and barely catches Annie's jaw, he sends her flying back a few feet to land in front of me, she rolls over and grabs the Demon knife that I buried in the dirt when she knocked Azazel out of my grasp.

Annie pov- in hell

" Thanks ruby" I think excitedly as I find her Demon knife, the only one with the Hex breaker carving on it, I can't believe no one ever noticed that. I roll over and slash out at Azazel he looks scared as he realizes I have the knife, I graze his skin and I see more of the smoky miasma drip from the wound….

Random Angels pov

I watch as my heavenly sisters soul rolls on the floor moving around with her human body above her, at the cemetery. She is trying to reconnect so she can finish the job but it is her animal nature that will end this unfortunate tragedy…..

Ruby pov

"Annie!" I screech as Azazel takes control of the knife and slashes at Annie, even though everyone knows that isn't really Annie, at least not completely we still want her to win. However we all know that Annie's ultimate fate will be death, it's un-avoidable at this point.

Annie dodges Azazel's attacks with ease, after a moment Annie spots something behind Azazel. The Demon takes the moment of distraction to attack Annie but she charges forward and slides under Azazel before taking a dead run towards one of the oldest Crypts in the Cemetery, she busts right through the rotted wood and proceeds to knock the building down. I look to the Angels to see if they understand but they all look just as perplexed as the rest of us. Once the building is in a complete ruined heap annie busts out of the mess with a long silver object in her left hand, when she stills I see that it's a sword.

"the sword that Michael used" Anna says to Casstiel, who nods in agreement. Two angels I recognize as being higher up than Anna and Cass appears beside us and watch in horror at the scene before.

"its not written" one of them says. "something's are better left to run wild" I say as Annie slashes at Azazel, his right arm falls towards the ground but the deafening thud of a fallen body part never sounds because the limbs disappears into a cloud of dust…..


	12. Chapter 12

Safe and sound chapter 12

Ruby pov

Anna flies passed Azazel who is screaming in pain and turn back to face Azazel, Dean is behind Azazel then Sam to the left and the group of Angels to the right but still behind Dean. Deans eyes widen in fear and shock when Annie's face turns to a demonic grin, she is happy to see Azazel's pain...

"End" Annie says as her head twitches nervously from side to side. "Dean!" Sam yells tossing Dean the gun I recognize to be the colt.

Dean catches it and looks at the gun with tears in his eyes, he has been in tears a lot in the last two months and four days but it's never been this bad, I wonder if he can even see to shoot Annie. Anna turns into Casstiel with a sob her arms wrapping around Casstiels neck Dove and daisy turn to Gregori and Daemon who are tucking their heads down. Sam and cass are focused on Dean both wondering the same thing I am. Can Dean actually do this? Dean pulls the hammer back on the gun and waits for Annie. The once adorable and loving goof ball red head let's out her most deafening scream ever before running forward at a fast humans pace, like that of a first place track runner. Though everything seems to be in slow motion….

She jumps up in what could only be described as a barbaric motion swinging the sword above her head tip pointed towards the sky. Gravity starts to pull her down, at the last possible second she slam's the sword down into Azazel's scared face, it slices right through him as if he were soft butter under a brand new butcher knife.

Dean fires the gun right as a bright light explodes sending everyone flying back in random directions. When the light is gone everyone sits up and uncovers their eyes, what once used to be a cemetery is now a charcoal grey smoky waste land for at least a mile in any direction.

Right in the middle of it is Annie, her hair is as straight and perfect as it's was before any of this ever happened her skin is no longer blackened with dirt, she is wearing her favorite outfit, black jeans and a red tank top. Around her body are dips in the dirt, as you stand up and approach her body you realize that they are the deep imprints of wings, angel wings. All of us start to rise and watch Dean walk towards Annie's body, I notice casstiel is looking around the area for Lucifer and Lilith but all traces of them seem to have vanished to thin air meaning that they are back in the pit for good.

I refocus to Dean, he falls to his knees beside Annie just below what would be her right wing, he picks up her hand and feels for a pulse though we all know there won't be one. Yet we all hold tight to our breaths waiting for Deans reaction to confirm our fears. Dean lets out a quiet sob and everyone else does as well we can all hear each other's hearts shattering as Dean leans into Annie's body and let's everything out.

No one can even speak; for once even Casstiel's superiors are stunned into silence.

I manage to make it to Sam's arms before completely breaking down into gut wrenching sobs. I hear Anna leaning into Casstiel she sounds about the same way I do.

Cough! Cough! "De…. Dean?" in amongst the tears and the sobbing everyone hears two pitiful coughs and a gasp for breath, then a failed attempt at Deans name before Annie can get it right.

"Annie?" I hear Dean say in still sad and pitiful voice. "So did I pass my interview?" Annie says in a weak voice, Dean lets out a breathy half ass laugh before moving over to pick up Annie.

"your over qualified" Dean replies with a laugh before kissing Annie. "Annie!" I finally manage to yell before launching out of Sam's arms to hug Annie.

After a few moments Casstiel and Anna are hugging Annie then Dove, Daisy and Daemon who Annie looks at in fear same with Grigori.

"Anastasia Fisher!" Bobby yells, making us all part ways and look at bobby in shock. "Welcome home" Bobby says before yanking her into a hug, she looks freaked out and confused for a moment but then her eyes seem to register something. "I never got my soda" She wines in her childish voice, Sam laughs lightly before pulling her into a hug.

Two days later back at bobbies.

Annie pov

"oh my god! I did this!" I shriek as I walk into the panic room, I barely remember what it looked like when I went in, but now there are deep claw marks in the metal and every Gun in the room is taken apart to be looked at or broken into bit's some are ever bent and twisted into oblivion.

"yeah babe you did this, but it wasn't really you, you were down stairs" Dean says, before sam and bobby shuffle me out the door.

"Sammy!" I whine when he closes the door, Dean lock's it from the inside to keep me out while they clean up. "Don't give me that, go upstairs Anna needs to cut your hair and Ruby is cooking dinner" Sammy says.

"oh no! you left Ruby to cook alone!" I shriek before bounding up the stairs of the basement to check on the dark haired Demon.

"Annie!" I hear ruby shout, when I get into the kitchen I see the pan of potatoes boiling over and hissing as they hit the hot burner. I shut that off and turn the oven off with the chicken inside that is nearly burned. Ruby watches me remove the chicken that is burned just to a point where it can't be eaten that and the insides are still in the chicken, so it's now uneatable.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby says loudly and in embarrassment as everyone walks into the room to see what the commotion is.

"I love you Ruby!" I laugh as I turn and hug her. "um, not expected" Sam says. "do you know how much I've missed watching you burn things and then panic, Ruby you've been a Demon for how many thousands of years you don't need food to sustain, of course you're going to burn what you never needed before" I say to her, before turning to the mess, I just laugh lightly again before setting the burned chicken off to the side and grabbing a fresh tray.

"turn the oven down, two fifty. Grab the tomorrow night's chicken out" I say to Ruby, everyone disappears to their perspective tasks except Dean, Sam and Bobby; they take a seat at the kitchen table with a soda and two beers between them.

"okay first thing is first, remove the gizzards from the thing" I say pointing to the bottom of the chicken.

"I'm sticking my hand in the ass of a chicken for wha….oh gross" Ruby says as she pulls out the pouch filled with a few bits of the insides of the chicken.

"toss it" I say before digging out some seasonings. "put very little of everything here, on the chicken" I say pointing to the seasonings.

"when you're done come over here" I say dumping the potatoes in a strainer…..

"okay guys dinner is ready!" I yell an hour and a half later. Dean is serving up the food while ruby sits and watches, she is tired after all that work.

Casstiel drags us all into saying grace, and then Bobby and Dean slip off the panic room to finish cleaning, I decide to head off to bed.

I am just about asleep when I hear the bedroom door open, I know it's Dean. I hear him flop onto the couch that's against the wall of the room and I wonder why. I know last night I slept in the panic room… just in case Dahlia had another trick.

"Dean?" I mumble, when I sit up Dean is looking at me. "Why are you on the couch?" I ask sitting up completely. "sleeping" He replies. "not on the couch you're not" I say, Dean moves to face me instead of trying to look over his shoulder.

"Annie, two months-

"isn't as long as forever, Dean I'm here now and I'm not leaving now get up here" I say leaving no room for discussion.

Dean doesn't reply as he stands up and moves over to the bed. "Dean?" I ask after a few minutes. "yeah?"he replies. "why didn't you kill me, when Lucifer rose you knew yet you didn't kill me?" I ask, Dean sits up pulling me with him.

"I wont kill you, only shot you on the night of the battle because I knew you'd rather be dead than have your body as a monster and running around like that." Dean replies, the answer isn't what I thought it would be but I decide that I like this answer better. I kiss Dean lightly before laying my head on his chest and going to sleep…


	13. Chapter 13

Safe and sound chapter 13

It's been three weeks since we left bobbies, all the angels have returned to their perspective places doing whatever angels do, I am pacing the floor of a dingy hotel room. Dean, Sam and Ruby went off to do their part in investigating a local Armed forces building that contains information about the event's that are occurring locally and globally.

I huff once more when I hear the news reporter state yet another odd weather attack in a corner of the world that shouldn't have that particular worry. Another reporter that says the ice caps of Mount Everest are melting rapidly… after that I tune things out and go back to pacing, my pacing has been driving dean and Ruby up the wall, Sam feels something coming as well so he has some sympathy for me.

And I know something is coming and it's going to bigger than anyone ever imagined, I can tell because of the weather fires, where there is snow on the ground, earthquakes in England, hurricanes in Nebraska, last week in Wisconsin there were so many tornado's that the whole damned state is nearly leveled. All the major cities have no power no fresh running water the wild life all over the world is suddenly going crazy, it's like the world is still collapsing around us.

I'm watching the population sign of this large city area it reads ten thousand five hundred, I return to pacing once more on the lap towards the window again I close my eyes. "Stop pacing your driving me crazy" Casstiel says when I walk into him, he braces me so I don't fall back.

"Damn it Casstiel! What have I told you about using doors!" I yell. "I did, I "poofed" here then walked in, it's not my fault your pacing a hole in the floor" Casstiel says quoting the word poofed, i realize how close Casstiel is to me even after releasing me and decide to just lean into him.

"Casstiel, what is going on? The world is in ruins and my mind is going with it" I say when he hugs me to him again. "the Demons are trying again, that's kind of why I'm here…. Where is Dean?" Casstiel asks. As if called Dean walks in and looks at me and Cass.

"I didn't realize I had to worry about angels having affairs" Dean teases as he tosses the keys to the room onto the bed. Casstiel releases me to Dean who pulls me in for a kiss, he pulls back and looks down at me. "you need to relax, I can't save you from yourself" Dean says he has one arm around my waist and the other one is holding the colt.

"dude, that's creepy" Sam says pulling off his shirt so he can lay down on the bed. "what?" Dean asks. "your holding her saying that you can't protect her from herself and you're holding a gun, but as nervous as she looks it's almost like your holding her hostage" Sam says, Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles slightly.

"So Casstiel aside from scaring Annie so you can make a move on her, what else are you here for" Ruby asks teasingly. Casstiel ignores the comment and takes a seat at the table.

"We need Dean's help" Casstiel says. "Did the angel get in trouble again?" Sam teases. "How did you know that?" Casstiel asks. "your saying the word We, and the last time you said that Anna had you grounded for weeks" Sam replies "Pussy whipped" Dean coughs under his breath as he puts the colt in it's case. When he finishes he drags me backwards onto the bed with him, I have am laying on my back with my head rested on his shoulder, his arm is draped lazily over my shoulder playing with my hair. I rest my hand on his stomach and expect to see his black T shirt but am surprised to see his shirt gone. Not that I mind, I run the palm of my hand over his stomach muscles, I realize quickly the effect that I have on him and decide now isn't the best time for our normal 'why am I still saying no' argument. Not really an argument just him trying to get me to say yes and me being stubborn about it.

Casstiel glares at Dean but ignores the comment "We've trapped Lilith, and we need her to talk but she obviously wont" Casstiel says. "So you want me to have a re peat performance of the incident with Alistair?" Dean says, sounding slightly pissed off. I glance over at Deans shirt on the floor next to Sam's they are both drenched in blood, I momentarily wonder what the hell it was that they killed considering they only went out for Intel and not to kill. I push the question aside for the time being and re focus on the argument at hand.

"no way, Casstiel" Sam says before Dean can even get a word in edge wise. "Dean went in there last time and your little trap failed epically and nearly got him killed!" Sam yells at Cass.

"If we don't get Lilith talking this weather is going to wipe out the planet, Dean has already seen the epidemic that kills the nation, Croatoan virus spreads like wild fire, you finally say yes to Lucifer and Dean ends up having to kill you!-

"I'll do it" Dean says working to silence Casstiel and Sam. "what?" Sam and Cass say.

"I'll do it, I have a bone to pick with Lilith anyways" Dean says. "Annie you stay here with Sam and Ruby I'll be back in a few days." Dean says moving me off of him.

"Um, fuck no? You're going to go face off with Lilith and your gonna leave me here? After Sam just got through saying that it didn't end so well with Alistair, I'm going with you" I say to Dean, he turns and looks at me anger in his eyes.

"Annie this isn't up for discussion-

"Damn right it's not, I go with you end of discussion" I say to Dean. "This isn't just a simple mission Ania!" Dean says loudly, he is using my original nick name meaning he is mad at me.

"I know! That's why I'm going with you" I say, Dean is still packing his things into his bag as we argue.

"No your not! Your staying- Here" Dean says, one moment were standing in the middle of the hotel room with our things scattered about and the next were standing in some old building with the impala parked outside without things in the back seat. Anna is seated on a chair next to Dean and Lilith is trapped in the spray booth of the old car assembly factory.

"your right I am" I say, Dean closes his eyes so he can calm down and not kill Casstiel, Ruby is trying so hard not to laugh same with Sam. "sorry we needed to get here and get this done" Casstiel says before looking through the glass where Lilith is in a twelve year olds body strung up on a devils trap by thick chains, ropes, leather straps and thinner chains digging into her flesh. It's quite the scary site and I also realize that the child that once controlled the body isn't dead. I wonder why they have her strung up like that, and then I remember one of mine and Rubies conversations when Sam and Dean went to the bar.

(flash back)

"_Dean was so worried while you were in hell" Ruby says just after I finished explaining where I was when I was locked down there, in Dahlia's memories of heaven, and then I was in Lucifer's cage. _

"_why would he be so worried, it's…. lonely down there, but he knows I'm not afraid of being alone" I say to Ruby. _

"_He hasn't told you about his stay in hell has he?" Ruby says looking at me. "Annie you were being protected while you were in hell, Dahlia was protecting you by locking you in her mind, meanwhile she was being tortured, but even she got off easy compared to what Dean and Sam have been through." Ruby starts, she knows what they went through because she was there she could watch them because she is a Demon. _

"_when Dean was in the pit he was carved into with a dull surgical knife, think of every hex and angel summoning mark you have ever seen us use, then double that by twelve billion, Billions of marks were carved into his skin every day, every single day for so many years but then Alistair, got creative, and started using new tool's branding irons, holy water things that you could never imagine even in your darkest mind frame. After forty years Dean finally accepted Alistair's bargain, Alistair would let Dean off those hooks if Dean agreed to do Alistair's work, torturing souls." Ruby pauses a moment. _

"_when dean came back from Hell he was forced to Torture Alistair in order to get some information out of him, I watched Dean work for two hours before I couldn't stand to watch any longer, and Dean had only just started, sometime during the torture Alistair sprang free and beat the hell out of Dean, when Dean came to at the hospital he was darker more aggressive, then he was hit hard with depression because even though Alistair deserved what he was getting some part of Dean started fully remembering the faces he knew were innocent, the ones who tried to weasel out of a crossroads deal. Innocent men and women even a few children" _

_(end flashback) _

Annie pov

I glance down just below where Lilith hangs and I see the outlines of torture devices I recognize from bobbies house, things from mid evil times that today would be in a museum and called barbaric. "Sam take Annie to bobbies please" Dean says walking over to Sam. Sam looks at me then at Dean and then back at me, his face pales, Dean follows his stare and meets my eyes. "Annie-

"your wasting time Dean, you have work to do" I say, I realize why Dean didn't want me here, he thinks I can't handle this part of the job, and truth be told I don't think I can either but there's only one way to know. I pull the Demon killing knife out of my boot and hand it to Dean. "I think you might need this" I say holding it out to him. Dean looks at me then at the knife, he looks at the room where Lilith is at then back at me. "Annie-

"Don't say anything Dean, nothing can make this right, I don't approve of this but I'm not stopping you, it's part of the job right" I say to Dean, he looks a little shamed by what I have to say.

"She is a Demon and she won't speak!" Anna says looking at me in shock.

"I know how to make hell fall back into it's place, I'm not speaking a word of it to you, so are you going to go call Daemon to toture me until I tell you, with a false promise of freedom only to kill me when I tell you?" I ask Anna. "you know how to stop this war?" Anna says in unison with cass and Daisy who I didn't realize was here.

"yeah, just figured it out last night, but I see you have your own, Barbaric, ways" I say to Anna, making the word barbaric well emphasized.

"tell us!" Anna demands. "No" I reply before walking towards Dean and Sam, I plan to walk out but Anna has other plans.

"She is a Demon! She deserves this anyways!" Anna yells. "what about the child? She is just a little girl she is what twelve at best? Yeah Lilith may deserve it but does that child? You know that kid is probably in her own mind screaming for her parents that Lilith probably had her kill, she would even settle for Freckles the family pet right now! But your going to give her a guzzling mouth full of holly water! And maybe a painful injection of it as well!" I say turning back to Anna.

"it's one sacrifice compared to billions, I'd rather see that one child die rather than a whole planet." Anna replies.

"ya know I've been in this job six months and so far I've heard you say that to our group about five times, and most of it was over my body! You kept telling Dean, 'Annie is going to die for a noble cause it's better to be just her compared to six billion.' And I do recall Ruby telling me you said it over Alistair and oh let's see the last body Lilith was using. That's why I admire Ruby so much, yeah she was a demon and probably tortured her fair share of Demons inhabiting humans but she realized that she was killing innocent people, so she went to Sam and showed him his ability to remove Demons from humans bodies without killing the human, but you feather brains told Dean that it was bad because Sam needed Demon blood to thrive, yeah I agree its nasty but he is using bad blood to do good things, So I got a better one for ya, instead of ripping up the twelve year old why don't you set Sam loose on Lilith make the demon the target instead of the twelve year old" I rant, Anna looks at me like I'm stupid as if it were the most absurd thing she has ever heard.

"is that your big Idea that can save the world? use Sam Mr. Demon blood to start yanking out Demons souls and torture the soul instead of the humans? Do you know that Sam goes all black eyed demon boy when he gets a little to wasted off Demon blood?" Anna says walking up to me slowly, an amused smirk on her face.

"Do you know that your daddy is the one who had Alistair put Demon blood in Sam when he was an infant?" I say to the Angel before me.

"what?" Everyone in the room asks. "Sam is not Evil at all, actually that whole black eyes thing it goes away after the first few months. But then I am just the new girl on the team so I really don't have a clue about what's going on so I'll be at the bar while you guys kill this twelve year old" I say and walk passed Dean and Sam.

"your wrong, it's Demon blood, Demons are bad so-

"so what? That's like saying you can't drink this purified water from that pond because it's got green stuff floating on top. You're looking at this from the wrong direction, besides that Sam isn't the only one of his kind, did any of you ever stop to think that maybe Sam was meant to purify the demon blood." I say looking at Anna.

"How do you know this?" Anna asks looking me directly in the eyes. "Because my sister is just like Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

Safe and sound chapter 15

When Ruby and Annie are finally done dancing on stage I see Ruby grab hold of Annie and drag her down off the stage. "Ah come on Ruby! I was just getting started!" Annie squeaks in her adorable pitiful way she does.

"Are you drunk?" Ruby asks loudly, "Nope, just having fun, something I don't get to do very much, Hey Amy where is that guy at?" Annie asks her sister.

Annie pove

"Which guy! That one or the one who wants' to get some ass tonight for a cheap fifty?" Amy replies pointing to Dean then to the other guy across the room, he is decent, Irish, black hair slicked back, and pockets lined with money.

I walk right passed Dean to the Irish man sitting a few tables away, I sit down straddling his lap and wait for trouble to follow, the guys hand slides onto my thigh and up to my hip and back down again, the touch is repulsive but I'm gonna make Dean really beg for me.

"so you going home with me tonight?" the guy asks me. "slow down cow boy, I haven't even gotten a name?" I reply. "does it matter what name I give you?" He asks. "Wise guy, there are other options in this bar you know" I say starting to get up.

"Robert Anderson" he says pulling me back onto his lap. "Well Robert Anderson, I was just about to bring Annie home she appears to be drunk or possessed, so have a nice day" Dean says pulling me off his lap.

"Oh I was going home? Amy! Did you buy a house in the last ten seconds?" I yell across the bar. "Not that I am aware of I'll call my dead husband and ask him!" Amy replies, she is leaning on the bar between Sam and Ruby and for a moment I am kind of happy to see her standing there getting along with Sam and Ruby.

"Sorry Apparently Amy doesn't have a house" I say before turning back towards Robert. "come home with me Annie! I was wrong to send you away, I only did it to protect you" Dean says reaching out to me again.

"Protect me from what? Did you still kill that little girl?" I ask when I drag dean a safe distance away from Robert.

"No…. I couldn't do it, not after what you said, are you sure that Amy and Sam can get the information from her without killing her?" Dean asks looking at me. "I know she can I've seen Amy at work before, that's not important right now, you sent me away?" I say to Dean. "I know and I was wrong, I'm sorry" Dean says.

"your forgiven, but don't do it again, next time I wont come back" I say before letting him kiss me.

"good were friends again, Annie says your good with your hands" Amy says very boldly, but that's always been her style. "she has no clue how good" Dean teases. "what do you need?" Dean asks getting serious. "I have this old as dirt chevy truck and I was wondering if you might be able to tell me why it stopped running" Amy says.

"yeah, what year?" Dean asks. "eighty seven" Amy replies. "oh my goodness Amy! You still have clunker!" I say loudly as she leads us to the back lot. "just like you have the bitch" Amy says.

"Actually I killed the engine" I say. "Again? Let me guess you blew the piston rings again" Amy says.

"she's done it before?" Dean asks. "yeah, when she first started racing she was out on the track and over powered the engine, warped the head gasket blew the piston rings, most of the engine was useless we couldn't even sell it for parts so our dad bought a new engine and had it put in" Amy says.

"thank you Amy, I just lost that battle" I say as she unlocks the Bright yellow truck, she opens the hood and Dean looks at it for a few minutes. "will it turn over?" He asks after a moment.

"No, I can hear the spark of the starter but it won't register" Amy says. "there's the problem" Dean says looking at something.

"Annie come here" Dean says. "hm?" I say moving over next to him. "right there, think you can reach it?" Dean asks pointing to what appears to be a piece of chain wrapped around a band of some kind.

"yup" I reply reaching down and untangling the mess before pulling it out. "that is a fan belt and a diamond necklace" Dean says looking at the charm.

"what the fuck?" Amy says looking at the necklace. "that's not mine" she adds. "well it is now, your gonna need another belt" Dean says.

"Well then I'll call it totaled, I'm not even worried I just wondered why it stopped" Amy says. "I doubt it's worth totaling" Dean says. "it's been a night mare car that's why we call it the clunker. The car is always breaking I swear if I didn't know better I'd say it was possessed" Amy says before locking the car and walking back into the bar.

"so I hear this one here is a black out hunter?" Amy says. "black out hunter?" Ruby asks. "Yeah, it's a term that most of our kind use, were not normal hunters we search the black outs, Demon eyes, we see the black out in the normal human soul and we rip it out" Amy explains. "you make it sound aggressive" Sam says.

"it is, but you wouldn't know because this one here stopped you before you began, by the time were through all you have to do is give a demon a sideways glance and it'll turn to eternal dust. Except ruby she has a hold on your heart I can see that, actually I think she will benefit from you using the Demon blood." Amy says.

"So how does this work? You drink the Demon blood then go on a killing spree?" Dean asks. "something like that, when you two did that blood bond as kids your angel blood fused with your demon blood so that when you consume more Demon blood the angel blood purifies it and basically super charges it so you can take down anything in your path, humans, demons, ghosts, now if Lucifer wants you as bad as everyone thinks, that can only mean one thing" Amy states kicking back on a couch in the "hang out" room behind the bar.

"he knows if you consume enough blood I'll bet you could take down angels as well. That's why heaven doesn't want you and hell wants you as their bitch" Amy says. "it's like that song by Cher, half breed. Neither side wants you because each side fears that alternate universe" Amy explains.

"so how exactly do we harness this power?" Sam asks. "easy start drinking Demon blood again and the rest you'll know naturally the more you consume the stronger you get, when you reach max power you can destroy just about anything, problem is you cant get all power hungry this time" Amy says, I see this doesn't go over well with Sam or Dean.

"Amy, ease up" I warn. "I am telling it like it is, besides if he loses control it's you who will have to kill him" Amy says.

"what?" I ask shocked. "you know that thing you told me about being the Reincarnation of Eve and Mary? Well when we did our little blood bond, my Demon blood mixed with your angel blood, you are the polar opposite of Sam, he takes down the Dark side, you take down both, when an angel starts to go dark side you're the one the angels will call to halt the process. And if they need a tag team they call both of you, same with Dean but he doesn't need any super charged blood, he can take down without it." Amy says.

"so what do you have to do with any of this and how many others are we talking about?" I ask. "There are five of us spread across the US, were all in working order, our job is to sit back and watch. Those anonymous calls that bobby get's, those aren't you're average hunters, they are black out hunters, actually there are only three full time hunters. You and two others in Massachusetts, the others just watch, they only act when they have to" Amy says.

"So Sam is the leader of the pack then?" Ruby asks. "Bingo" Amy says. "However until annie learns to use her dark side without having her soul ripped out Sam is going to need back up, so that means I need Demon blood" Amy says walking up the stairs to pack a bag.

"And a car!" I yell after her. "And a car" she mumbles. "she is going with us?" Dean asks. "Oh joy" I say in defeat. "that can't be good thing" Ruby says looking at me. "you think these two are bad with arguing and were bad with bickering, you've just met the queen of argument, I'm still in training compared to her" I say as Amy walks back down with her bag packed.

"I heard that" she says. "I wasn't hiding it, we both know who initiates the fight" I say. "yeah I know" Amy says giving me a look that says 'we both know it's you.'

"are we going to have this argument now? Cause I could at least wait till the next town for this" I say standing up ready for a fight if need be.

"you were always the pansy of the two of us" Amy says rolling her eyes. "whore" I snap. "bitch" she replies, I hear a slight chuckle behind me, and I glare at Sam and Dean. "say it and I'll-

"you'll what? Kill us?" Dean says. "jerk" I snap. "that's my line" Sam replies before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I squeak in shock. "Dean, help!" I squeak, Dean just laughs as he picks his bag up and follows after ruby.

"Dean! Call off your brother!" I squeal trying to escape. "Nope" Dean replies as Amy opens the door. "okay how are we going to do this?" Amy asks. "Right three women in the back of the impala wont work" Dean says. "you make that sound so dirty" Amy says. "Now that you mention it….

"Ow" Dean growls when Ruby smacks him. "Dean, you can drive, me and Amy will take the back seat Annie can sit on Sam's lap" Ruby says.

"What I can't sit with Dean?" I say in a whiny voice. "Well seeing as Sam has taken a sudden liking to you more than normal you can have him for a few hours" Ruby teases before getting into the impala.

"Dean? Objection? Please" I whine. "Nope he can have your pain in the ass for a while" Dean replies.

"the world hates me today" I say sighing in defeat. Sam laughs as he moves us into the car making me sit on his lap….

"I hate you right now" I growl, when Sam pokes my ribs "no you don't" Sam replies. "Ruby, take him back please" I beg.

"nope" She replies before going back to talking hair styles and make up brands with Amy. "Dean" I whine, he just grins from ear to ear.

"phone" I hiss when I hear the buzzing. "not mine!" Amy says checking her phone. "It's mine, where is it?" Ruby hisses. "I'll find it!" I snap, I dive into the back seat and start digging around under the seat.

"Gun, ow, shit Deans knife, I'm not sure I want to know what that is, here" I say handing the phone to ruby.

"You okay?" Dean asks when I don't move back to Sam. "No" I reply. "you know if you want in the back seat that bad… Dean starts

"Sam" I say. "what?" He laughs already knowing the next words I'm going to say. "I'm stuck" I say in a defeated tone. Dean laughs with Ruby and my sister…..


	15. Chapter 15

Safe and sound chapter 15

When Ruby and Annie are finally done dancing on stage I see Ruby grab hold of Annie and drag her down off the stage. "Ah come on Ruby! I was just getting started!" Annie squeaks in her adorable pitiful way she does.

"Are you drunk?" Ruby asks loudly, "Nope, just having fun, something I don't get to do very much, Hey Amy where is that guy at?" Annie asks her sister.

Annie pove

"Which guy! That one or the one who wants' to get some ass tonight for a cheap fifty?" Amy replies pointing to Dean then to the other guy across the room, he is decent, Irish, black hair slicked back, and pockets lined with money.

I walk right passed Dean to the Irish man sitting a few tables away, I sit down straddling his lap and wait for trouble to follow, the guys hand slides onto my thigh and up to my hip and back down again, the touch is repulsive but I'm gonna make Dean really beg for me.

"so you going home with me tonight?" the guy asks me. "slow down cow boy, I haven't even gotten a name?" I reply. "does it matter what name I give you?" He asks. "Wise guy, there are other options in this bar you know" I say starting to get up.

"Robert Anderson" he says pulling me back onto his lap. "Well Robert Anderson, I was just about to bring Annie home she appears to be drunk or possessed, so have a nice day" Dean says pulling me off his lap.

"Oh I was going home? Amy! Did you buy a house in the last ten seconds?" I yell across the bar. "Not that I am aware of I'll call my dead husband and ask him!" Amy replies, she is leaning on the bar between Sam and Ruby and for a moment I am kind of happy to see her standing there getting along with Sam and Ruby.

"Sorry Apparently Amy doesn't have a house" I say before turning back towards Robert. "come home with me Annie! I was wrong to send you away, I only did it to protect you" Dean says reaching out to me again.

"Protect me from what? Did you still kill that little girl?" I ask when I drag dean a safe distance away from Robert.

"No…. I couldn't do it, not after what you said, are you sure that Amy and Sam can get the information from her without killing her?" Dean asks looking at me. "I know she can I've seen Amy at work before, that's not important right now, you sent me away?" I say to Dean. "I know and I was wrong, I'm sorry" Dean says.

"your forgiven, but don't do it again, next time I wont come back" I say before letting him kiss me.

"good were friends again, Annie says your good with your hands" Amy says very boldly, but that's always been her style. "she has no clue how good" Dean teases. "what do you need?" Dean asks getting serious. "I have this old as dirt chevy truck and I was wondering if you might be able to tell me why it stopped running" Amy says.

"yeah, what year?" Dean asks. "eighty seven" Amy replies. "oh my goodness Amy! You still have clunker!" I say loudly as she leads us to the back lot. "just like you have the bitch" Amy says.

"Actually I killed the engine" I say. "Again? Let me guess you blew the piston rings again" Amy says.

"she's done it before?" Dean asks. "yeah, when she first started racing she was out on the track and over powered the engine, warped the head gasket blew the piston rings, most of the engine was useless we couldn't even sell it for parts so our dad bought a new engine and had it put in" Amy says.

"thank you Amy, I just lost that battle" I say as she unlocks the Bright yellow truck, she opens the hood and Dean looks at it for a few minutes. "will it turn over?" He asks after a moment.

"No, I can hear the spark of the starter but it won't register" Amy says. "there's the problem" Dean says looking at something.

"Annie come here" Dean says. "hm?" I say moving over next to him. "right there, think you can reach it?" Dean asks pointing to what appears to be a piece of chain wrapped around a band of some kind.

"yup" I reply reaching down and untangling the mess before pulling it out. "that is a fan belt and a diamond necklace" Dean says looking at the charm.

"what the fuck?" Amy says looking at the necklace. "that's not mine" she adds. "well it is now, your gonna need another belt" Dean says.

"Well then I'll call it totaled, I'm not even worried I just wondered why it stopped" Amy says. "I doubt it's worth totaling" Dean says. "it's been a night mare car that's why we call it the clunker. The car is always breaking I swear if I didn't know better I'd say it was possessed" Amy says before locking the car and walking back into the bar.

"so I hear this one here is a black out hunter?" Amy says. "black out hunter?" Ruby asks. "Yeah, it's a term that most of our kind use, were not normal hunters we search the black outs, Demon eyes, we see the black out in the normal human soul and we rip it out" Amy explains. "you make it sound aggressive" Sam says.

"it is, but you wouldn't know because this one here stopped you before you began, by the time were through all you have to do is give a demon a sideways glance and it'll turn to eternal dust. Except ruby she has a hold on your heart I can see that, actually I think she will benefit from you using the Demon blood." Amy says.

"So how does this work? You drink the Demon blood then go on a killing spree?" Dean asks. "something like that, when you two did that blood bond as kids your angel blood fused with your demon blood so that when you consume more Demon blood the angel blood purifies it and basically super charges it so you can take down anything in your path, humans, demons, ghosts, now if Lucifer wants you as bad as everyone thinks, that can only mean one thing" Amy states kicking back on a couch in the "hang out" room behind the bar.

"he knows if you consume enough blood I'll bet you could take down angels as well. That's why heaven doesn't want you and hell wants you as their bitch" Amy says. "it's like that song by Cher, half breed. Neither side wants you because each side fears that alternate universe" Amy explains.

"so how exactly do we harness this power?" Sam asks. "easy start drinking Demon blood again and the rest you'll know naturally the more you consume the stronger you get, when you reach max power you can destroy just about anything, problem is you cant get all power hungry this time" Amy says, I see this doesn't go over well with Sam or Dean.

"Amy, ease up" I warn. "I am telling it like it is, besides if he loses control it's you who will have to kill him" Amy says.

"what?" I ask shocked. "you know that thing you told me about being the Reincarnation of Eve and Mary? Well when we did our little blood bond, my Demon blood mixed with your angel blood, you are the polar opposite of Sam, he takes down the Dark side, you take down both, when an angel starts to go dark side you're the one the angels will call to halt the process. And if they need a tag team they call both of you, same with Dean but he doesn't need any super charged blood, he can take down without it." Amy says.

"so what do you have to do with any of this and how many others are we talking about?" I ask. "There are five of us spread across the US, were all in working order, our job is to sit back and watch. Those anonymous calls that bobby get's, those aren't you're average hunters, they are black out hunters, actually there are only three full time hunters. You and two others in Massachusetts, the others just watch, they only act when they have to" Amy says.

"So Sam is the leader of the pack then?" Ruby asks. "Bingo" Amy says. "However until annie learns to use her dark side without having her soul ripped out Sam is going to need back up, so that means I need Demon blood" Amy says walking up the stairs to pack a bag.

"And a car!" I yell after her. "And a car" she mumbles. "she is going with us?" Dean asks. "Oh joy" I say in defeat. "that can't be good thing" Ruby says looking at me. "you think these two are bad with arguing and were bad with bickering, you've just met the queen of argument, I'm still in training compared to her" I say as Amy walks back down with her bag packed.

"I heard that" she says. "I wasn't hiding it, we both know who initiates the fight" I say. "yeah I know" Amy says giving me a look that says 'we both know it's you.'

"are we going to have this argument now? Cause I could at least wait till the next town for this" I say standing up ready for a fight if need be.

"you were always the pansy of the two of us" Amy says rolling her eyes. "whore" I snap. "bitch" she replies, I hear a slight chuckle behind me, and I glare at Sam and Dean. "say it and I'll-

"you'll what? Kill us?" Dean says. "jerk" I snap. "that's my line" Sam replies before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" I squeak in shock. "Dean, help!" I squeak, Dean just laughs as he picks his bag up and follows after ruby.

"Dean! Call off your brother!" I squeal trying to escape. "Nope" Dean replies as Amy opens the door. "okay how are we going to do this?" Amy asks. "Right three women in the back of the impala wont work" Dean says. "you make that sound so dirty" Amy says. "Now that you mention it….

"Ow" Dean growls when Ruby smacks him. "Dean, you can drive, me and Amy will take the back seat Annie can sit on Sam's lap" Ruby says.

"What I can't sit with Dean?" I say in a whiny voice. "Well seeing as Sam has taken a sudden liking to you more than normal you can have him for a few hours" Ruby teases before getting into the impala.

"Dean? Objection? Please" I whine. "Nope he can have your pain in the ass for a while" Dean replies.

"the world hates me today" I say sighing in defeat. Sam laughs as he moves us into the car making me sit on his lap….

"I hate you right now" I growl, when Sam pokes my ribs "no you don't" Sam replies. "Ruby, take him back please" I beg.

"nope" She replies before going back to talking hair styles and make up brands with Amy. "Dean" I whine, he just grins from ear to ear.

"phone" I hiss when I hear the buzzing. "not mine!" Amy says checking her phone. "It's mine, where is it?" Ruby hisses. "I'll find it!" I snap, I dive into the back seat and start digging around under the seat.

"Gun, ow, shit Deans knife, I'm not sure I want to know what that is, here" I say handing the phone to ruby.

"You okay?" Dean asks when I don't move back to Sam. "No" I reply. "you know if you want in the back seat that bad… Dean starts

"Sam" I say. "what?" He laughs already knowing the next words I'm going to say. "I'm stuck" I say in a defeated tone. Dean laughs with Ruby and my sister…..


	16. Chapter 16

Safe and sound chapter 16

"that was the worst car ride in history!" I say once were in the hotel room. "I thought it was amusing" Dean replies. "you weren't the one stuck between the seat's of your car then sitting on your brothers lap. "yes because that would just be weird" Amy says. "Dean can we drop her off at home?" I say as I throw a bullet shell at her head, it hits her and bounces off before clattering to the floor.

"Nope, we need her help" Dean replies as he set's his things on the bed in the room we will be staying in. "I will be next door if anyone needs me" Amy says. "hey maybe you can join us at the bar?" Sam offers. "Sure, I could deal a few minutes without her" Amy says.

"I hate you to!" I yell after her. "And I can still get in!" I call after her, she ignores me as she closes the door…..

"you two really hate each other don't you?" Dean asks once Sam and Ruby are gone with Amy. "yeah, she has always taken everything from me, if I had something and was happy with it she would take it from me, men, money, even down to car's when I bought the impala she bought a mustang, though I did total the damn thing when she raced me. She does that to me every time we meet, that's why I don't want her here." I say before laying down on the bed and curling into Dean's side, his shirt is off laying on top of his boots over by his bag. "What have I said about your shirt being on your shoes?" I say harshly. "I know put it in the dirty clothes bag so you can wash it, I just didn't do it tonight" Dean says.

"she is your sister Annie, family is everything" Dean says.

"She is not family, Dean, she has destroyed everything that I've ever cared about, even though my parents didn't always treat me the way I wanted I still loved them and she even managed to get them killed" I say. "when they were run off the road that night, it wasn't by a drunk driver, that was the cover story, she was run off the road by a Demon, a Demon that Amy sent to me to see if I could survive a Demon attack, I didn't even believe that Demons were real I thought my sister was on drugs or something" I say to Dean.

"I hate her Dean, and id I didn't need her right now I'd kill her" I say. "I need to get up Annie" Dean says tapping my shoulder lightly, I sit up and watch Dean walk across the room to the door and lock it. I realize that Sam and Ruby have been gone for two hours now and I'll bet anything that Amy is spreading bullshit rumors about me.

"They probably won't be home tonight" Dean says laying down next to me again. I absent mindedly start running my hand up and down Deans stomach again before I hear a low toned growl. I glance up at Dean wondering what the growl was about.

He doesn't say anything but I can tell he is aggravated as all hell, and I wonder if I've done something wrong, but by the look dean has on his face I don't dare ask what the issue is. Dean glances down at me for a split second and notices the genuine look of confusion on my face.

He looks back to the TV and leaves me to my thoughts, I mentally shrug off the exchange before laying my head on his chest, I place my hand back on his stomach and end up absent mindedly toying with his the hem of his jeans. I finally start messing with the button of his jeans, I'm currently thinking about what Amy is saying about me right now. "Ah!" I squeak in shock when Dean's hand grabs hold of my wrist to a point where I know it'll leave a bruise, the next instant he has me pinned to the bed in one hand he has my wrists pinned above my head, the other hand is on my hip holding me down. Dean is looking down at me and I can tell he is pissed. But I am clueless as to why.

"Stop teasing me" Dean growls at me, before moving off of me and walking towards the door and grabbing the keys to the impala. "Dean! Wait? What the hell did I do?" I ask following after him, I reach out and catch his shoulder but he turns on me. He pulls me against him and kisses me, but it's aggressive and forced. I respond to the kiss anyways but still wonder what his problem is, finally I feel him hard against me and I realize what the hell the issue is but he pulls away, shoving me back at the same time.

"I need air Annie, I'll be back in the morning" Dean says picking up the keys off the floor. "Dean!" I say snagging his arm this time. "Annie! I'm warning you, let me go before I do something I'll regret" Dean says, the anger is still in place, I realize he isn't angry with me he is angry with himself for having to leave in order to let me hold out for sex.

" You had two months Dean, where I wasn't watching your every move, you could have had any bar sleaze you wanted, yet you stayed by the panic room door watching me-

"Annie, we can't have this discussion, not right now" Dean warns again. "Answer me and I'll let you go" I say to Dean, even though we both know if he wanted to leave he could with or without my permission. "Annie let me go!" Dean growls. "Answer me!" I snap back. "Because I didn't want anyone else, I don't want anyone else!" Dean yells back, he shoves me back inside and closes the door behind him, he tosses his leather jacket and keys to the table. I realize in that moment that I pushed Dean to far, I realized that I should have let him go when he warned me the first time. I start to back away from Dean not knowing what his next move will be, I finally chance a glance at Dean see the aggression in his eyes, not towards me though, I know he is still fighting to walk out, but something screams at me to let him have me.

I walk closer to Dean and watch as the guarded look returns to his face. "I love you" I say before kissing Dean again. "Annie, please" Dean growls trying to get away from me, but I won't let him go.

"Dean, I'm not hiding anymore" I say looking him the eyes, the anger in his eyes dissipates and he is kissing me again. I pull off the shirt I didn't even realize he had pulled back on, moments later the buttons of my shirt are all over the room. Dean picks me up and tosses me back onto the bed before climbing on top of me resting perfectly between my legs.

"I love you Annie, I love you more than you realize" Dean says as he kisses down my neck to my chest, he glances down at my bra then at me. "Really?" he says mocking aggravation.

"Really" I reply. "Smart ass" he snaps grabbing the knife off the end table and slicing right through the material.

"Dean!" I snap but he shuts me up by kissing me again, when he is sure I wont be complaining he starts kissing down my neck to my chest. He starts licking and nipping at my breasts until neither one of us can stand the tension. I reach for his jeans again but this time I can't the damn button undone. "you can get the damn thing undone when you're not even trying but when you want it undone" Dean teases reaching between us and undoing the button. "shut up" I hiss lifting my hips to grind against him.

Dean growls at me for that one, a second later my pajama's pants are gone my panties with them. Dean looks at me for a moment, before moving back down on me, I manage to get his jeans and boxers down using my feet before her kicks them off.

I feel Deans hand slide down to my thigh before moving towards my center, his lips never leave mine as his fingers barely slip inside me, I moan at the feeling as he moves his thumb over my clit and fingers me.

"Dean! Please!" I finally beg. Dean reaches for the side table and I know what he is going for. "I'm on the pill" I say pulling him back over to me. "well that's senseless-

"Dean" I say silencing him, he looks at me with a questioning glance. "Shut up" I say very mater of factly. He lets out a breathy laugh as he goes back in for another kiss, Dean pushes into me in one quick movement. I hear him growl as I cry out his name.

"You good?" he growls in a deep hooded voice. "yeah" I reply trying to move to get some friction going. As he moves in and out of me I realize I need to be as close to him as humanly possible, Dean seems to know this, he pulls us so I am straddling his lap with both his arms wrapped around me my arms are around his neck, his hands move down my sides to rest on my hips to guide my movements. He lifts me up so that I can wrap my legs completely around him before pulling me back down onto him, he hits deep this time causing me to go over the edge. "Dean!" I screech….

"Woa, didn't see that coming" I hear Sam's voice at the door, he is trying to be quiet but it's natural for me and Dean to wake up whenever we hear a noise, outside or inside we hear it. I realize it's just Sam and I roll over and lean my head on Dean's chest his arms wrap around me, then I hear Amy's voice and I pull the blanket over my head. I can feel Dean laugh lightly at my reaction to hearing Amy's voice.

"I didn't see that coming either" Dean says quietly. For once Amy doesn't say anything rude or obnoxious but I think it's because Dean made the comment and she is planning to attack Dean when I'm not watching….


	17. Chapter 17

Safe and sound chapter 17

"Annie?" I hear Dean call out to me a few hours later, I groan and roll over to face the wall. I hear Sam chuckle. "Wore her out" Ruby teases. "all night" Dean replies trying to get them to shut up. "Annie" Dean tries again. I growl at him this time.

"Did she just growl? At you?" Sam says shocked. "okay princess, up time" Dean says pulling the blankets off me and picking me up. "Ass" I growl in a sleepy voice. "Time to get up, we have visitors" Dean tells me looking over to Casstiel and Anna who look rather amused. "morning" I yawn, Dean sets me down on the floor right as Amy walks in. "well good freaking morning" Amy says in her aggravated voice.

"let me guess dean had you walk to the store?" I say looking at the bag she is carrying. "love to hate him" She replies looking me over, I'm wearing one of Dean's shirts and a pair of shorts.

"I'd ask what you were doing last night but I think I can guess, and might I say to you, Bout damn time!" Amy says with a smile on her face, I look at her with the same smile on my face, part of me wants to accept her back into my life as a sister should but the last time that happened things ended badly on my half.

"So what do we owe this visit?" I ask Casstiel and Anna in an aggressive tone, I'm really starting to hate seeing them because they never drop in to say hi.

"Lilith is on the rise again, and she is after dean, she wants him dead" Anna says, Dean glances at me to gauge my reaction.

"You're not just here to warn us" I say matter of factly. "No, we need you to catch her before she catches you, but in order to catch her the three of you need to go dark side" Anna says.

"So first you want us to stop being black out hunters now you're saying we should be, and stop saying dark side, we are not evil" I growl at Anna. "I don't agree with the whole good versus evil thing but if you want I will start using your term 'black out hunter' in any case we need you two to start drinking demon blood again so that we can find Lilith, we need to end her once and for all" Anna says in reply to my aggressive tone.

"I don't like it" Amy says. "Of course you wouldn't, Heaven forbid I have a better life than you because I don't try and intentionally get my family killed" I say harshly, Amy drops the bag of food in front of Sam and Dean she half ass tosses the food to Ruby before turning to me.

"You have something to say Annie?" Amy says. "Only family get's to call me Annie" I reply in a cold voice "Annie" Dean says shocked. "Oh so that's how it is" Amy replies.

"That's exactly how it is, believe me if Sam and Dean didn't need your help right now I'd have left you at the bar singing party rock until your face turned blue" I say before turning to my bag to grab my own clothes.

"you really are a bitch" Amy says. "And you really are a generic bar whore, now that we have each other's line of work down I'm going to take a shower before we continue on our five hour drive in which I have to ride with your sorry ass" I say before walking to the bathroom.

Once the water is started and I'm washing my hair I hear the door open, I already know it's Dean here to save the day but this time he can't fix the damage.

"you can't fix our relationship I hate her I always have from age ten till now and I am betting it'll be that way another seventy or so years" I say before reaching for the conditioner.

"Well I didn't realize that you hated me that bad" Amy says, I don't pause in my actions. "hm I assumed my night and shining armor was in here.

"that's the problem with you, did you ever hear the saying for the word for assume?" Amy asks. "didn't know there was one" I reply carelessly, I decide that I should probably shave now since I don't know when I'll get that chance again I grab my razor from the shelf and begin the process.

"Assume, makes an ass of you and me, Assume" Amy says, I immediately get what she means by the terms ass of you and me. "Do explain how I made an ass of myself, this should be interesting" I say before looking around for my body wash. "Here, and that one is simple, I didn't get our parents killed." Amy says, handing me the bottle. "thanks, and I really think you may have gotten knocked in the head fairly hard in your last battle because I do recall three years worth of apologies and claims to killing mom and dad." I say as I wash down.

"No I apologized for their death, never for getting them killed" Amy replies. "There is a difference?" I ask with a mock laugh. "actually there is, I am sorry they are dead, am I sad? Not at all, they got what was coming to them. However I didn't send those two demons, that was what David said, not me, and if I recall David is the Demon, now focus here Annie I know it's hard for ya. Why would I spend sixteen years of our life protecting you and our family then randomly take off with a mud blood shape shifter vampire, to go own a bar. Let me point out another key factor, I've always hated drinking until I ran the bar." Amy says.

"Enlighten me, if you, Miss Amy, didn't send the Demons. Who did?" I ask Amy. "They came of their own accord, actually when they were driving mom and dad off the road, I happened to be on an air plane someplace over the Nebraska, Colorado border, two weeks before the attack on mom and dad I was battling David and Alisha trying to stop them from doing what they did, unfortunately I was down on my demon blood intake and Alicia gave me the slip while David took me down, when I came to two weeks had passed and I realized that another demon had me in a medicine induced coma so when I got there mom and dad were already gone, all I could do was watch as you fought David and Alicia, I was watching to see if you could take it, if you didn't I would have been inside to waste them myself. However I knew that Azazel and Alistair were the ones who sent you, and I had to smash the plan, so I walked in and made that scene…

=-=- (flash back)

"_Such a pitty, they were supposed to kill you, not you kill them" My big sister says pulling off her muddy black gloves, she is drenched in lake water and has what appears to be lake bottom mud on her gloves, she drops the gloves to the floor, the land with a mute splat on the floor. _

"_the cops shall be here soon, I'll sign the custodial papers for you, can't have our little demonic angel running off and killing her foster parents" Amy adds when I look at her with shock. "you? you had them do this?" I ask looking at her._

"_Well they did shine me away when I found my super power, I'm quite dangerous now really… it's easier to live alone when you can kill with the flick of wrist" She says reaching her fist out and partially closing it and twisting, suddenly my breathing is labored and my neck is twisted to a point where it could break if she moves another milimieter. "Don't worry Anastasia if I killed you my super powers go away, sad part is if I die your stay forever, it's not fair so I need to keep you alive, I shall change now" she says walking to the bedroom. _

"_ill tell the cops it was you!" I yell. "and however shall you prove it, oh my sister sent Demons to kill our parents. Dear sister that will only end you a mental hospital till your eighteen if your lucky. Oh here is the chief now, so run along and tell him your little… fantasy" Amy says before walking off to the room. _

"_HELP!" I scream falling into a corner of the room. The door busts down and the two cops come bustling in guns drawn….._

"Why? Why would you hide that from me? why make me hate you for three years longer than I already did!" I yell at Amy now that I'm out and wrapped in a towel.

"Annie, you were barely able to waste those two, David nearly killed you, if you hadn't landed that lucky strike to his knee cap…. You couldn't have killed Alistair or Azazel if they were tied to an angel made Devils trap! I couldn't let you go after them, not then so I lied to protect you, I'm not proud of it but I had to" Amy says.

"so, why did you leave with Derek?" I ask. "I knew that Azazel and Alistair wanted me, I had no clue they wanted you, I left with Derek in hope to lead them away from you, and I never had any intention of going back home, even if mom begged me to. But things have a way of changing and apparently we were meant to be sisters someday" "Amy replies, she looks sad, the same way she did when we were five and I asked our mom if I was adopted, I was only teasing because Amy was doing cartwheels in a dress on the front lawn in the middle of winter, and that particular winter it was snowing.

"What about Brit and Brian?" I ask her about my first boy friend who I was engaged to, and Brit my best friend and matron of honor.

"They were bystanders in the middle, Brit was attacked by the Demon that was keeping me hostage Brian took the death blow for her, Brit tried to escape but you know how powerful Demons are she was a mile down the street but the thing slammed her head first into a tree, her death was quick, so was Brian's" Amy explains. "who was that demon after?" I ask. "Me, but Brian accidently got in her way, and Brit thought she was just a drunk woman trying to pick a fight so she stood up for Brian…

Amy says letting the sentence fall, I think for a moment then look up at Amy, I've always been able to read her emotions and see what she's thinking not literally but it's a sister thing, we just know, one look and we know, I put my hand up in our old hand shake. "Sisters by birth…" I start. "Friends by choice" she replies, finishing our quote…..


	18. Chapter 18

Safe and sound chapter 18

"Snow, she just had to go to the snow" I growl as I trudge through the waist deep snow to the store down the street, Dean had Bobby fixing my impala while we have been gone and it's parked at the house were staying in but it snowed last night more than I had anticipated and I now need snow chains. None of the car part stores are open yet so I had to walk and get breakfast. I'm on my way through the narrow foot trail that is between our abandoned house and the main road that goes to town.

"I hate snow like this, not only can people be quieter in snow making you liable for attack but it's cold, way to cold, snow is gorgeous when you're not walking through it at ten in the morning!" I yell as I reach the end of the trail, I get to the Mc. Donald's in the center of town and order the food everyone wants before making the trek back to the house.

"Anyone makes one complaint over their food and I will murder someone" I growl as I set the bag down on the table, Sam looks up at me with a aggravated look of his own.

"I'm the only one allowed to be a bitch this morning, where is Dean?" I ask sitting down next to Amy. "He got into an argument with ruby, Casstiel broke it up Anna pissed him off more and he walked out" Sam replies.

"What did you say to him!" I ask Ruby loudly. "He asked why we had to go after such a high powered Demon! I told him why, and he is mad about it! He still thinks this a Demonic practice because little miss Anna wants him to believe that! Casstiel tried to defuse the mess before it got outta hand Anna put her two cents in again and pissed him off" Ruby replies aggressively. "I don't like your tone" I say threateningly.

"I don't think it really matters what you like at this point, I am the queen bitch around here" Ruby says standing up from her chair.

"I can agree with the bitch part of that comment but as for queen I highly doubt that" I reply. "oh so you think you're the boss, you fall in love with the older one so you think that gives automatic rights to the throne-

"No, I don't think I'm the queen, no one here is really the boss, except maybe Dean and Sam, actually my outlook is that we are following them, remember the great Winchesters the best hunters in the business. Yeah until our names are changed it's about them, and I think you need to get a little reminder of that and I'd be glad to remind you" I say when she gets in my face.

"This is why I hate Dean! Right here! His sarcastic ass hole nature, he thinks he is the greatest the smartest, superman he thinks he doesn't have a kryptonite allergy. Ya know Annie you were okay at first, being all sisterly and what not but now you are just a bitch you are just like Dean! Now I know why he loves you! I wish we had left you in Elkhorn!" Ruby yells before walking out the door, she is talking to both me and Sam, none of the comments she makes hurt me until the end, that one hurt, I consider Ruby my sister even though she is a Demon.

"Annie, she didn't mean it, she's just mad" Sam says. "It doesn't matter, she is right I am a bitch, but I get where Dean is coming from, the problem you two have is the three of us" I say pointing to where Ruby sits on the front porch then to Amy then to myself.

"If I had of died in Elkhorn Cass would have found another way to save the world and things would probably be okay, including you two, you would be happy brothers, hunting small hand creatures in even smaller towns. I'll be at the bar" I say walking out the door.

"Ruby, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I really don't think either of are the queen or the lead hand around here, I consider us to equal, I thought of you as a sister, demon or not, hate me or don't, nothing has changed" I say before walking away.

Sam pov

I tracked down dean and told him what happened with Annie and that she just walked out and went to the bar. Dean gives an aggravated sigh and follows me to the house. Amy is talking to Ruby when we get there, they are discussing the body of a twenty four year old that lead us here, the image of her and the way she died showed all the signs of someone who made a deal with a demon but now that were here and reading over the Autopsy report were not so sure.

"Why would a demon of this high power be afraid of the cops finding her out? she could easily kill the cops and jump town" Amy explains. "Unless our target is being held here for an attack on the town so she needs to stay low profile but since she is also a crossroads demon she had to answer a call and the deal was made but the target obviously tried to kill the demon so the demon struck back and needed that body to be hidden, but she could have burned the body to, it doesn't add up" Amy says as she looks over the page.

"And there are high levels of drugs in her body, it looks like it could be ecstasy or maybe some other drug that's an equivalent, so what did this Demon do? Drug the chick to make her fall for the deal then the woman went back on her word so she killed her?" Ruby says.

"Your both wrong" Annie says walking in the door. She looks like she has a few drinks in her by the way she is talking and she is slightly wobbly as she walks over to the table. "So I checked out the crime scene and I found these" Annie says pulling out a jar of water snails, it's now I begin to wonder just how drunk Annie really is.

"last night I read over the report and it states that there was a ram horn snail shell chip under her right hand middle finger. Ram horn snails eat dead things, fish, the river clams everything they are even known to kill their food. This woman was placed in the center of a heavy patch of reeds, which is the main habitat for these snails. Six months ago the woman's husband died they had been together since the third grade so you can imagine it tore her up good when he died. Now she had a degree in Greek and Egyptian studies, mostly in religion, she would dig up old artifacts and such. Well last week she dug up a small book and it had some demon summoning spells in it, she tried one and poof we have ourselves our demon. She made the deal then the next day her husband was spotted walking around town with her, she went to the river with him and then two night ago a fisherman found her body. The husband was arrested for faking his own death, he hung himself last night in his jail cell, his court hearing was today" Annie says. "So it was both, husband was dead she brought him back he got mad and killed her he left the body in the river with the snails, and our demon is down a body since they will both be in limbo, meaning our demon needs another soul to replace the broken deal. So that's why she is still around" Dean says, Annie looks at Dean but says nothing.

"So how do we track down our demon bitch?" Amy says. "hey" Ruby says playfully kicking Amy's ankle. "Well demons are bitches" Amy teases. "We don't have to hunt anything I just need some Demon blood and I can find this broad and take her down" Amy says. "No, were gonna catch this bitch similar to the way this poor woman did" Annie says with an Evil grin…


	19. Chapter 19

Safe and sound chapter 19

" Annie this plan is insane we can't just summon a demon and blow her brains out with the colt" Dean says as I grab the colt. "We can and we are" I reply, Dean takes the gun from me.

"No were not, at least not tonight, let's fight about this in the morning" Dean says, I know that look it's the one he gives Amy when he wants her to forget something, tells her to sleep on it and by morning it's forgotten, I am about to argue with Dean but think better of it.

"Fine, I'll remember that when I'm selling my soul to Lilith to save your sorry ass" I say harshly before laying down in bed, I am wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. I was planning on changing but I guess it's not gonna work, at least not with Dean awake.

Amy gives me an odd look from the other bed across from me before looking at Dean who is currents putting the colt away under his pillow, grand.

"Kiss him, and grab the gun" Amy mouths then makes a Z shape in the air. Meaning when he is sleeping kiss him and takes the gun, I give her hidden thumbs up before Dean shuts the light off.

Once I'm certain that Dean is sound asleep and my senses tell me Sam and Ruby are as well, I get up, Bobby is passed out drunk at the kitchen table so I look at Amy, she is at the door with her shoes on, all that's left is getting the colt. I mentally apologize to Dean and Sam for this. I walk over and kiss Dean lightly and watch him as he rolls over onto my side of the bed, I grab the gun and walk out the door.

"The only one who they wont see coming is you, they can't sense your presence I'll summon the bitch and you shoot her on my que" Amy says as we pull onto the dirt cross road. Amy lets me climb one of the near by pine trees and I flash a flash light to signal that I'm ready, I slow down my breathing and heart rate like Amy has been training me and Sam to do. It's to a point where I could be considered an animal in the tree.

Amy waits for the Demon to appear, and they do, both of them. "Oh my there are two of you" Amy says calmly. "is this the new guy, a trainee" amy teases. "Not really I couldn't quite come alone you and the Winchesters are trying to kill me" The brown haired Demon says flashing her eyes at the same time the other Demon does a brown haired man as well they are both wearing black, she is wearing a black strapless mini party dress and he is wearing a black tux with a red tie. I instantly worry about this plan going horribly wrong, until I see Sam and Ruby watching me from the ground a few feet away. My eyes go wide in fear of the ass chewing I'm going to receive when Sam tells Dean and Bobby. Sam slowly moves and points to Dean and then Bobby who are both glaring daggers into my skull. I look away and aim the gun I see Dean take aim as well. Ruby catches my attention as amy starts talking, I read her sign language easily. ' when Amy gives the signal I will count down you fire the gun with Dean.' the hand signs read. I give a thumbs up with a bemused look on my face before doing a falling thumbs down before making a splat hand signal, Ruby and Dean roll their eyes before we focus on Amy.

"Well that is just sad, my baby sissy still think I killed our mommy and daddy, so I want to give her a real reason to hate me. and I think you'll like this deal" Amy starts. "Does it require Deans head on a stick?" The female says. "Oh, a stick silver platter, in a basket with bread, it's really not my concern, but you'll have him in hell with you. I just want one teensy tiny thing" Amy says.

"Well throw the punch line, money, Derek, one night with a movie star, name it" The Demon says.

"I want some of your Demon blood, both of yours, just a pint, see I have a mission to kill a specific angel that escaped a certain murder scene, this really hurts my feelings, so I will off my baby sis and I'll trap the Winchesters for you, Bobby singer, Dean, Sam and if you double the shot of blood I'll even get that pesky Ruby as well" Amy says licking her lips looking at the cross road demons wrists where I can now see the blood pumping behind her veins, Amy is under the tree now.

"And if I get the blood tonight I'll give you these" Amy say shaking a box of bullets labeled Colt forty five with a five point star on it.

"What about the gun? Those are useless without it" The male says now when the female is ready to dive in. "Well hold up now, Dean has the gun, you get the bullets then I trap Winchester you get the gun and the whole Winchester family in one night" Amy says. "Deal, Toss the bullets" The female says. Amy tosses the bullets Ruby counts down, Two bullet shots ring out, one hits the female and kills her the other hits the male distracting him so I can shoot him, I hit the him first shot and he drops. Amy is right next to the bodies quickly with a needle and three water bottles, she starts to drain the blood from both, enough to fuel both of us for a few months.

Dean steps out first then Sam, Bobby, and Ruby. "Annie!" I hear Dean yell. "No speak Americano" I reply before jumping down from the tree, I swallow back saliva as I smell the blood, now I know how vampires feel. Sam looks at me and realizes I'm just as anxious as he is even though he has had the taste before and he should want it more.

"Dean, Bobby, we will be home tomorrow… later today. You don't want to be here for this" Amy says looking at Dean.

I feel my nose twitch as I eye the still flowing blood from the head wound and heart wound of the demons. "Dean go now!" Amy yells when she looks at me. "She is no different than a vampire!" Bobby growls. "After this it won't be the same, she will be as human as she ever was, the craving wears off after a while she wont be looking at Demons like they are dinner" Sam says to Dean, Dean looks down at me, I look back as I lick my lips.

Dean pov

Annie eyes are dilated to where the irises are almost black as well, she looks at me intensely a look crossed between fear and craving for the blood etched deeply into her face.

"Annie….

"I'll be fine Dean, just go home I'll be there later" Annie says, she moves forward and kisses me, I return the gesture though I can tell how tense she is. I kiss he forehead once more before walking away…..

Annie pov

When I get to the house after drinking the demon blood I see Dean on the porch with a beer in his hand, it's probably only the first or second one because he doesn't look drunk at all.

"Have fun with your blood bath? Leeches." Dean asks sarcastically before being cold hearted about the whole ordeal.

"What? Dean! I thought you agreed with this! I thought that the whole tracking down these two demons was okay with you." Sam says walking up the porch.

"Actually I never said anything about it, everyone else decided that it was best for my brother to go dark side again, I thought that maybe Annie would realize that she was headed dark side before it was too, but looks like you three dragged her down as well" Dean replies watching us walk up the stairs.

"Dean I already told you this isn't darkside work! We are turning the Demon blood into something that can kill other Demons!" I reply to Dean before Sam starts yelling again.

"I call bullshit, how can it be so good when your strong enough to kill Anna, or is that why you did this, a little jealous Annie?" Dean says taunting me, and I realize that maybe he has had a few.

"Actually Dean I don't blame her for being jealous, it took you two hours of not even trying, and you were in her panties, and you seem to be quite the man whore" Amy says standing up for me.

"Well that's just rich; the human has more moral standards and self respect than the angel." I say when Anna walks out, to rescue Dean.

"Actually if it weren't for me being an angel I'd be filling Annie's shoes, she would never have gotten her hooks in Dean, and some day I plan to take him back" Anna says.

"Apparently not enough moral's because if that was the case you wouldn't be hopped up on Demon blood." Dean says not missing a beat.

"I see how it is, you just trust this hooker angel more than me. Well fine then Dean, if she is so much better, then you can have her. You win Anna, you can have your man whore" I say storming passed Dean into the house, I throw my things into a bag and grab my car keys. "Maybe she is better" Dean replies before realizing I'm in the house getting ready to leave."

"Annie, please don't leave again, I love you and you know that" Dean says walking after me.

I don't answer him as I continue to grab a few other things of mine that are laying around the room.

"Annie please." Dean says grabbing my wrist, my fist flashes out and smashed into his jaw.

"Don't you ever try and find me, any of you" I say before looking to Amy. "You staying or going" I ask Amy. "Let me pack" Amy says grabbing her bag, she starts shuffling around packing things into her bag.

"Annie, please I'm begging you don't leave" Sam says stepping forward. "I'm sorry Sam" I reply.

Dean tries to catch me again. "Annie please! I'm beggaring you don't leave me, don't leave me again." Dean says. "Why do you care if I leave Dean, you have that little bitch and any other bar sleaze you can find, even some generic hookers on the street corners. So screw you Dean, I'm leaving, don't you dare try and contact me again." I say, Amy calls from the door telling me she is ready.

"Annie I love you" Dean says, it's the first time he has said that in front of everyone and the second time he has ever said it to me. "Go to hell" I reply before walking out…..


	20. Chapter 20

Safe and sound chapter 20

Five months later

"Annie get down!" Amy screams as I go to swing at the demon before us, I hit the deck right as it swings back, Amy fires her gun and the Demons body dies sending the demon out, I use my powers and catch the black smoke, it shrieks and fluffs up in an odd manner as it lights up a moment later it explodes sending a thick sulfur cloud into the air of the dingy abandoned house.

"Twenty nine, I say licking the blade of the knife I had just stabbed the Demon with moments before Amy saved my six. I grab the wrist of the human and suck down a few huge mouth full's before feeling full and energized again.

"We have her minions to deal with soon" Amy says. "I know, and I'm excited" I say before walking out, I look at my car I just waxed it the other day and it looks sexy.

"I did good on that wax job" I say before getting into the car. Amy follows as I fire the engine up and rev it's brand new racing engine that Dean had put in it six months ago. I peel out of the drive before driving down the roads back to our hotel.

"Annie it's been six months and I haven't heard that spark in your voice once, we need to go back to him" Amy says…..

"We arent discussing this again"

Dean pov

"We arent discussing this again" I say to Sam, were headed to where Lilith and a few new high power demons are, they are the new rulers of the under world. "Dean! without Annie and Amy we are going to lose our asses!" Sam replies as I drive towards the old building.

"Nope, it doesn't go down that way and you know it, it never does." I reply, I am trying to reassure my brother even though I realize that he will be walking out alone tonight, I know this is a suicide mission.

"Dean-

"Were done discussing this" I say parking the impala.

Annie pov

"Annie!" I hear Amy scream, it's nearly four AM and we have been in bed for three hours. "What!" I yell aggravated as I sit straight up.

"Dean's in trouble" I hear casstiel's voice from the front door. "What is your point, Sam-

"is being held hostage with Ruby, Anna is dead and Daemon is stuck in an angel trap, you two are their only hope."Casstiel says looking mostly at me, Amy is already crying silently as casstiel says that our friends are in danger.

"what do you mean Dean's in trouble" I ask my heart stopping for a moment. "He is going to be killed, they all went after Lilith alone, except Lilith has new employees that are stronger than Lucifer. Annie if we don't leave and end this tonight were all doomed, we need to kill Lilith and this will end" Casstiel says.

"Where are they?" I ask grabbing the car keys, as I reach for them I realize I'm in the middle of a war Zone. Dean is getting tossed around like a rag doll by Lilith's new powers. Sam is yelling out for his brother and Ruby is trying to pull him from the bars of the cage that I realize are electrified. Bobby is out cold on the floor and Anna is in a bloody mess on the floor. Dean get's his footing and tries to fight back.

"Dean!" I scream when Lilith jams a knife deep into Deans chest. I hear Dean's heart beat pounding wildly in his chest then I hear it falter as the knife slices into his heart, it picks up the fast rhythm again before he falls to the floor. Lilith licks the knife and smiles. "Tasty" she smiles before turning to me.

"Annie! Run!" I hear Dean yelling to me, everyone realizes I'm here now. "Annie!" I hear Amy scream in horror as I feel my body super charging. Dean keeps yelling for me but all I am hearing is his heart beat fading rapidly.

Sam pov

I watch in horror as a knife cuts into Deans chest, hitting his heart. I know instantly that Dean only has a few short minutes left and I can't be there for him. I also realize this is it, when Dean is gone there is no going back because the angels will have lost, I notice Annie and Amy standing a few feet away only because Dean is telling her to run. Annie doesn't seem to be hearing Dean though, and I know why, she is charged beyond belief I've never seen such power running through anything before, she put's casstiel to shame, after a moment her eyes shine a bright white, brighter than any angel light I've ever seen. Annie teeth turn to fangs, hell hound fangs, her finger nails turn to Demon claws, she takes a strong resemblance to the Annie that killed Azazel, only this time her rage is fueled by Dean's dying body.

When she opens her mouth it comes out as a hysterical animal shriek, her claws are fully extended and her arms are slightly out to the side as she shrieks. Seconds later she is slashing at Lilith, Lilith is smiling in amusement; she thinks that Annie is weak.

"Oh does the little blood drinking angel feel pain, was that your play toy?" Lilith taunts. "Well if it makes you feel better he is going to hell, that's what you told him to do, you should be happy now" Lilith teases. Annie pauses for a moment before her power rises even more, a moment later it all flows to her hands, before she looks at Lilith and making it so she can't move at all, she is a useless statue.

Annie opens her hand wide before closing it ever so slowly once her fist is closed Lilith is screaming in the most horrid agonizing pain I've ever heard. Even after eighteen years of hunting, bobby is now awake and his face reads the same thing. Annie let's Lilith suffer for a moment before Amy yells her name then Deans. I realize now that Dean is almost gone. Annie sees this as well and ends things, ripping out Lilith's life force and turning her back to sulfur.

Annies body turns back to normal, before she runs to Deans side. Bobby unlocks the cage so we can get to where the three are in the old church building.

"Dean! please! Please you can't die on me, Dean! I love you! I never meant what I said! I love you" Annie says loudly, tears are flooding down her face, Deans hand moves and brushes her lips silencing her.

"I love you to Annie, you killed Lilith im proud of you." Dean says before pulling her down to him, I watch as he kisses Annie and she realizes that he is kissing her goodbye.

"No Dean, don't you dare leave me! No! No. Dean!" Annie yells as Dean closes his eyes, I can hear that Dean's heart beat just stopped and so can Amy, Ruby looks at both of us when she hears it before looking at Casstiel and Bobby. On the other side of the room I hear Anna sit upright and gasp a breath of air.

"Dean?" she says, there is gaping hole in her chest where Lilith reached right into her and ripper her heart out. "It's not fair, you get to poof right back alive and he has to die" Annie says standing up, there is still floods of power running through her veins.

"one person-

"One angel compared to millions" Annie says getting completely to her feet. "Sorry miss Annie you don't have quite enough juice to rip my grace out" Anna says.

"Your right but all three of us do" Amy says standing up, she is looking at me when she says it.

"Please, you can't kill an angel, it's against gods rule" Anna says. "actually Anna your on gods hit list, you fell then stole your grace from his hands" Casstiel says stepping in.

"Shut up casstiel" Anna scolds. "No, not this time" Casstiel replies.

Annie pov

I feel Sam's hand on my shoulder and Amy's hand on the opposite one, their energy is transferring into me at a raid rate. "That's not true, Casstiel who told you that?" Anna asks in fear.

"all of us" Daemon says walking into the room, with every earth bound angel following him, even the ones we thought were bad.

When I feel Sam and Amy's energy cut out I lunge at Anna, my eyes are glowing white again and my claws and fangs are back. Anna screams in fear as I rip at her body I make it so she can't move like I did to Lilith before ripping the grace from her body, when it's in my clutches I realize it's not just hers that's there it's the grace from several angels, I release the engery and just one of the angel souls breaks apart healing all the injuries in the room and another goes into Dean healing everything except the broken bones. The other two disappear into thin air, for an instant I wonder where they went but then I hear Deans heart beating. I fall down onto my knee's next to his body, after a moment his eyes open and he looks at me.

"What happened?" he asks tyring to use his other hand, the broken one, to sit up. "Fuck" he growls when the pain hits. "Let's get out of here" Amy says….


	21. Chapter 21

Safe and sound chapter 21

It's been a few days since we scraped Dean up off the floor of that abandoned church, his leg is still broken but casstiel was able to scrape enough angel dust together to fix his arm and broken ribs. He has been awake on and off now since we got him here, back at the hotel. Me and Sam set the broken leg and put a cast on it everyone agreed to stay off the radar till he is better.

"Annie" I hear Dean whisper my name as one of his hands moves to my hip. "Hm?" I reply in a tired whisper, it's like nine o'clock everyone is either cooking. I sniff the air. Correction ruby is burning breakfast while Amy and Sam look for our next case bobby and Casstiel are staring at Amy, the two are whispering back and forth and I secretly wonder what about.

"What was that song you were finishing when we walked into the bar that night" Dean asks me.

"it's called safe and sound, taylor swift wrote it for a movie based off a book." I reply with a laugh. "why" I ask sitting up.

"I haven't heard the whole song" Dean replies. "yeah because led zeppelin is usually singing a little louder than me around breakfast time" I reply. "Well it's not this morning so let's hear it" Dean says.

"I have your guitar in the trunk still" Sam says. "Your kidding" I say shocked. "Nope" he says before going to the car and grabbing it. Ruby is still obliviously cooking breakfast and Cass is still talking animatedly with Bobby.

I take a seat on the chair next to the bed and tune the guitar quickly before playing the tune of the song.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

I watch in amazement as everyone in the room turns to look at me, they all find a place in the living room, including ruby who actually remembered to shut the burner off. I smile at everyone as I continue from the prolonged guitar playing.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

When I finish singing I realize how entranced everyone is, I laugh lightly before putting the guitar away. "that was amazing annie" Ruby comments before standing up to head back to the kitchen, I start to follow after her but Dean catches me as Sam and Amy go back to talking again.

"Are you still mad over the whole Anna jealousy match, where is Anna anyways?" Dean asks, I panic for a moment.

Casstiel takes the moment to fix Dean's leg with his angel dust, he is charged up again. I start to walk off again. "Annie! Where is she?" Dean asks. "I should go now, Amy grab your bags" I say slipping into my flip flops, Dean stands up out of the bed and is shocked that Casstiel even poofed away the cast, he refocuses instantly though.

"You're not leaving again, I let you walk out the door twice now I wont have you leave a third time" Dean says walking towards me. "You wont care when Sam tells your what happened to Anna" I say turning back to Dean who has my wrist trapped firmly in his hand.

"I am not telling him" Sam says backing away. "Who killed her" Dean asks. "Annie did" Another unfamiliar female voice says from the door way. I look over and see the same blond from Dahlia's memories, the one who I talked to when I was in the clouds. She has bleach blond hair blue eyes and has a motherly love that won't quit, something about her seemed oddly familiar but I could never place it, at least not until I seen john Winchester standing next to her.

"Mom!" I hear Sam say as I say. "Mary!" Dean never releases me, he just glances at mary and john as Sam floods over to their parents forgetting the situation at hand "you killed Anna? Was it revenge? Why would you do that Annie, you knew you had me I know you were mad but why?" Dean says looking at me. "Dean, Lilith killed Anna, she was laying dead on the floor, Lilith ripped the grace from her body, Casstiel seen Anna was dead and appeared here and begged me and Amy to help, as soon as he said you were in trouble I rushed to help, Casstiel poofed us in right as Lilith stabbed you, I heard your heart beat fading away. I used my Demon blood power bullshit and ripped liliths soul out two seconds later, once she was sulfur dust on the floor I rushed to you, when you were gone little miss crooked halo sat up. I stood up, I had every intention of killing Anna even if I died trying, I'd rather have gone to hell with you than to walk around on this earth without you.

Sam and Amy transferred their energy to me and I made Anna suffer as I ripped out her grace. It was rather odd though, because when I did it, she had doves grace and a few other angels grace as well. When I released the grace from my own clutches one of the souls split up and healed everyone in this room, Anna's grace went to you and saved you, the other two disappeared I wondered about that for a moment but then I could hear your heart beating again. then I didn't care, I could deal with whatever happened later, so long as I knew you were alive." I say to Dean.

"You mean all this time it was Anna killing the Angels?" Bobby says. "you can't tell me you didn't kill her out of jealousy" Dean says to me, his voice is harsh and bitter and it's aimed at me.

"I didn't kill her because of jealousy Dean, I was never really jealous! I knew that even while she was there taunting me and playing for you, you'd always come back to my bed at night, that it would always be me that you'd kiss goodnight. Actually I was scared" I say looking at Dean, I know I'm about to break his heart one more time but it has to be done so he can forgive me.

"What could you be scared of Annie, with every person in this room guarding each other, me, my brother Amy, even bobby and ruby, we would throw down our lives for you in an instant" Dean replies.

"it wasn't the demons I was scared of" I reply. "it was you" I add, Dean looks taken aback by this comment. "why would you be scared of me Annie, I'd never hurt you, we all know that" Dean says.

"I ran from you because I knew you weren't ready, the timing wasn't right, you couldn't taken care of everything that was being thrown at you and we would have made it harder" I start.

"What do you mean by we, is there someone else you aren't telling me about? Did you find someone new?" Dean asks. "there was someone else but not in the way you think" I say to Dean, Amy flashes me a shocked look, so does Mary, John and Bobby, Ruby sit's in wonder.

"What does that mean?" Dean asks. "I was pregnant" I say simply, Dean's face goes from a look of hurt to one of shock then back again, I can see him adding up the months in his mind before looking at me.

"Annie it's been eight months, what happened?" Dean asks. "Did you have an abortion?" Dean adds quickly. "the night I left I knew I was pregnant one month, I was proud and I was so excited to tell you, actually I planned on telling you that night. I was gonna kill the Demon and drink the blood power up then come home and break the news to everyone, I planned on helping Amy to track down lilith make quick work of wasting her so that we could settle down someplace and live a normal life. When I walked up the stairs of the porch I was glowing I could feel the baby inside me it's life force anyways. As I hit the last step the Demon blood did what it's supposed to and wiped out any weakness in my system, anything that could be draining my power, and that included the baby" I say Dean still looks confused on why I ran.

"Dean when I walked up the steps you were saying how bad I screwed up by drinking that Demon blood, how it was a bad thing and that it just destroys things instead of fixes our problem. Then I lost the baby, I was planning on telling you about the baby anyways, I said you could have Anna anyways because she was so much better than me, as I walked in the house you said maybe she is. So I left, I didn't want to hurt you and I was afraid that you'd hate me for killing the baby and dragging your brother into the middle of this whole damned demon blood bath bullshit, I was afraid youd hate me" I say again never once breaking eye contact with Dean. He doesn't answer me.

"And nothing has changed, I killed that baby because I was stupid, you were right Dean drinking that Demon blood was a horrible idea, so Ill be on my way now" I say easily ripping my arm away from Deans grasp.

I start to grab my bag again, I hear several people yell Dean's name before he has me pinned to the wall his left hand around my throat the other one on my stomach holding me up and pinning me against the wall. I can see he is beyond pissed, I am shocked that he isn't trying to kill me right now. He looks me in the eyes for a few moments before I speak again.

"Go ahead Dean kill me, I don't care anymore. I have failed myself, everyone and this room and I failed you. so go ahead I'd rather be dead, if you don't kill me I will." I say as tears fall down my face, dean's face softens, he looks hurt and scared.

"You made a mistake Annie, you didn't fail yourself or anyone else, you especially didn't fail me, you still came back even when I didn't go after you when you left. Even after all the stupid shit I said you still came back for me. And I better not ever hear you say you're going to end your life, that's bullshit, and you're not leaving, actually I'm grounding you from the car" Dean says.

"Dean how can you say I didn't fail" I ask pitifully, he lowers my feet to the floor before moving both hands to my hips. "fine if you insist you failed at something….you fail all the time, tripping over Sam's book bag, locking yourself out of the hotel at three AM five times on the same night, walking into the same door every night for two weeks straight, forgetting to turn the door knob before going through the door, and my personal favorite getting stuck between the front seats of the impala, have to say that was your best fail ever" Dean says before hugging me to him.

"How is it, after all this bullshit you can still love me?" I ask when he moves his hands back to my hips. "why do I love you." Dean says in mock aggravation playfully rolling his eyes. "Do we have to go into that right now?" Dean teases.

"No, but I think there are two other people that need your attention right now" I say looking at john and mary…..


	22. Chapter 22

Safe and sound chapter 22

"So her sister owns this place?" Dad asks as Annie and Amy leads us up to the bar, it's nearly midnight and Amy wanted to go home for a few days. She is going to sell out the bar, she wants to continue hunting with us.

As soon as were inside the nearly empty bar Annie runs for the stage, Amy gives an aggravated sigh as the other dancers welcome her arms open.

"Oh no" Sam says when the DJ starts some of the songs she is best at. "Wait till he plays her specialty song" Amy says looking at john and mary. I don't even know for sure what song that is.

"DJ! Cyclone!" Amy yells up to the booth. He gives Amy an odd look. "Your night not mines" The Dj replies using bad grammar before changing the song from something I don't know to another song I don't know.

Everyone is watching Annie on stage while Amy wanders around tearing apart the bar collecting cash from stash spots. She calls up someone says some frantic words before kicking back with us and watching Annie.

"So she can dance like that but gets tangled up in Sam's book bag strap at least twice a day." Dad says watching Annie's graceful yet precise movements on the stage. "yeah, I used to wonder how that was, now I don't give a damn" I reply, I set down the beer on the bar before walking towards Annie who is now wearing a bra and panties.

"Do you mind" I say quietly, I look over her nearly naked body then back to her. "Not at all" she replies walking straight into my arms, my hands go straight to her hips, it's like a normal reaction now. Her arms wrap around my neck so she can pull my down to kiss her.

"You ready?" Amy says walking over with Annie's clothes in hand, a pair of skinny jeans and one of my T-shirts.

"Yeah, I suppose" Annie replies, she pulls on her jeans and my T-shirt, then bounces off towards my Mom and Dad. "Are we going to bobbies now!" she says bouncing in a circle around Dad. He laughs lightly at her before replying.

"Yeah, we can head there and regroup before we head out on a case" Dad replies, mom pulls Annie into a hug and whispers something to her causing Annie to get all excited.

"YEEEEEEEY!" she squeaks before running out the door of the bar, I hear the car door of my impala slam shut.

"What did you say to her?" I ask mom with an amused look on my face. " Sam and Ruby are riding with Amy in her car and we are taking your dads truck so you two can have some peace and quiet" Mom replies. "Oh, great a five hour car ride with Annie" I say before walking out after Annie who has her stuff transferred to my car and was walking back to the bar. She looks hurt though and I realize she heard what I said.

"you don't want me with you on the way there?" She asks sounding pissed. "Not at all what I meant, I actually enjoy riding around with you, the fact you can't sit still for more than five minutes, and the fact you complain the whole damn ride, and the arguing over the radio." I say to her before picking her up, I toss her over my shoulder and carry her to the car.

"Now sit down and do whatever you're going to do because you'll do it anyways" I say kissing her right as everyone walks out and loads up. annie sits down and starts playing with the buttons of the radio as I start the car.

"finally" I say, Annie looks at me confused. "what?" Annie asks confused. "I finally have my family, the woman of my dreams and her pain in the ass sister, and my parents. Everything is fallen into place" I say to Annie.

"Safe and sound" she replies…..


End file.
